LoS MeJoReS aÑoS dE mI vIda
by Alda
Summary: VOLVI! y esta vez con un capitulo que estoy segura les gustara mucho! LEANLO! quidditch: como James e Isabel pueden hacer un gran dueto... pero y Sirius? y Lily? :O!
1. cap1

hola a todos! bienvenidos a mi ff espero que les guste tanto como a mi, le puse los mejores años de mi vida por el final que va a tener, o al que espero llegar algun dia...jeje... comienza con el quinto curso de nuestros amigos los merodeadores y chicas nada normales... que lo disfruten y ya saben lo de siempre CRITICASSSSSSS!

* * *

¡Isa¡Isabel! – gritó una pelirroja desde la esquina de la estación – ¡aquí¡Atrás tuyo!

- Lilian Evans – le dijo Isabel al llegar a su lado, muy seria y asegurándose las gruesas gafas negras sobre la nariz pequeña ¿Acaso no sabes que gritar en un lugar público está prohibido?

- Y tú, Isabel Carter¿acaso no sabes que mandonear sin siquiera estar en el colegio es de muy mal gusto?

Ambas sonrieron. No se habían visto desde que había terminado el cuarto curso en Hogwarts, pero permanecían iguales a pesar del verano: Lily igual de linda, con una belleza temperamental que continuamente provocaba que su pelo cambiara del rojo vino, soñador y alegre, al de fuego, con furia y desenfreno que sólo Isa y Remus Lupin podían controlar. Muy por el contrario, Isabel Carter era muy fea: tenía ciertas pecas en el rostro, frenillos muggles, y unas gafas enormes que ocultaban desde siempre sus ojos, ya que ni Lily sabía de qué color eran en realidad, junto a su cabello dorado pero maltratado y recogido en un moño muy justo, le daba la apariencia de severidad solo comparable con el de la profesora McGonagall. Aún así, Lily conocía muy bien a su mejor amiga: podía ser muy mandona con todos y saber demasiado para su edad, pero sólo para protegerse de mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

¿cómo has estado, amiga? Y por supuesto que no te hablo a ti Lily, pequeña malcriada, sino a la gatita más linda de todas, Gina-lee…

- Deja de consentir a mi gata, Isa, que Gina-lee no se ha portado muy bien este verano¿verdad? – añadió a Lily mirando a su gata.

- Por lo menos acuérdate de su momento glorioso: la vez en que mordió a Potter…

¡pero tenías que arruinarme la mañana! – dijo en tono fingido, e imitando arcadas.

- Ya ya, enferma, que llegamos al hospital…

- Ya me acorde! Con que enferma, eh? Te envié cientos de lechuzas – le replicó Lily a Isa, mientras subían juntas el tren – para invitarte a las vacaciones familiares en Roma…y supongo – añadió más peligrosa – que habrás tenido buenas razones para rechazarlas, porque sinceramente...

Isa estaba callada. No, no había dejado de leer las cartas de Lily, y hubiera dejado de contestar diez exámenes de transformaciones antes de rechazar su invitación, pero alguien más la había obligado a hacerlo…

- Ah… este… pues, verás, Lily, yo… no.. yo no pude ir porque mi madre enfermó muy gravemente y… como mi padre trabaja para Gringotts y viaja por todos lados… lo siento…

- No quería que te disculparás – contestó Lily un poco brusca al ver la reacción de Isa – sólo tienes que prometerme algo – agregó, cerrando la puerta del compartimiento – que vendrás conmigo el próximo verano, hecho?

- Hecho – replicó Isabel, un poco más aliviada – ahora, sólo hay algo que me inquieta… ¿Quiénes serán los prefectos de Gryffindor? Porque ya sé que Dumbledore no pensó en mí para esa responsabilidad…

Lily se sonrojó: había estado esperando el momento propicio para hablarle a su amiga, porque temía que se enojara: ella había sido la elegida para ser prefecta de Gryffindor, y le iba a dar toda una sorpresa a la casa, ya que todos pensaban que iba a ser Isa la prefecta. Levantó la mano como en una clase, e Isa abrió los ojos como platos, lo cual era decir, ya que con las gafas…

¿En serio Lily¿A ver tu insignia?

Lily la extrajó de su túnica y la puso sobre la mano de Isa.

- Bueno… yo me alegro por ti, Lily, felizmente fuiste tú en ves de la idiota de Mina "Rizitos de oro", ja! Y eso de que ella estuvo alardeando todo el año pasado de que era la candidata al puesto, la verdad es que más tarada no puede ser, porque no practica…ya espero ver su cara…

- Y yo espero ver a mi compañero de prefectura, ya sabes, el chico de gryffindor que me va a acompañar en esta cosa de… ¡Remus!

Remus Lupin acababa de entrar en el compartimiento, y por alguna razón, cada vez que veía a Lily se sonrojaba ligeramente, lo cual le animaba el rostro, casi siempre pálido, pero con una ternura increíble. El chico llevaba puesta la insignia de prefecto y le sonreía a la pelirroja.

- Hola, Remus – lo saludó Isa, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento – por lo que veo, te acaba de caer ciertos rayos solares a la cara, no? Porque está más roja que de costumbre… - a Isa le gustaba poner en ciertos aprietos a Remus, uno, porque era la única que le hacía la competencia en los estudios, y dos, porque parecía ser la única que se daba cuenta de las miraditas que le lanzaba a Lily de ves en cuando…

-Eh… hola Isabel – se apresuró a contestar el chico ¿Qué tal el verano?

- Sin nada en especial… no… quiero decir, ocupada por algunos asuntos…

De repente se abrió la puerta nuevamente y entró el chico más guapo de la escuela: Sirius Black. Este sí que lo tenía todo: elegancia, galanteo con las chicas, rico, todas lo querían, el pelo negro le caía sobre el rostro dándole una apariencia inocente poco creíble para quienes lo conocían en realidad.

- Lupino! Con que has llegado, eh! James y yo creíamos que te habías quedado estudiando en la estación… aunque a decir verdad sólo esas idioteces le ocurren a Peter… pero que es…

-Esto es una insignia de prefecto – terminó Remus, al cual la interrumpcion de Sirius no le había caido bien – y a lo que iba, Lily, es que tendríamos que estar en el compartimiento de prefectos con los demás…

¡Lilian Evans¿también tú? Pero sí yo creí que aquella chica de la que dicen es bien, pero bien fea iba a ganar la insignia esa…

¿Pero qué te has creído, pedazo de tarado? – Isa se paró y lo enfrentó ¡Lárgate de aquí!

-Uy, pero y ésta de donde salió – preguntó Sirius a Remus y Lily – esperen… no serás tú la hermana de la chica a la que me refiero? Porque en realidad deben de parecerse…disculpa, lo que sucede es que no sé el nombre de tu hermana¿está en mi club de fans?

¡PAF! A Isabel nunca le había caído bien Black, porque sabía que él sólo buscaba la belleza física de las chicas, sin importarle su carácter o su personalidad, y había soportado que la ignorase por cuatro años, pero este insulto era demasiado. Con un solo puñetazo lo tumbó al suelo, e hizo caer su ridícula petaca verde que siempre llevaba en el cinturón.

-Hey! Qué izquierdaso mounstrita!

-Perdón Isa, él no sabe que tú…

-No tienes nada que decir, Remus, tú no tienes la culpa del sincerebro de tu amigo… ya veo porque Becky Slader es tu novia, patán¡porque es la única unineuronal que vive para contarla!

-Y lo mejor, Black, será que te disculpes con Isabel, sino quieres que te imponga una amonestación por falta de respeto¿me oíste?

-Pero que les pasa a las dos? Primero esta desconocida insultado a mi novia y ahora tú, Lilian, amenazandome? Deberías estar agradecida porque no traje a James, así te ahorre una discusión…

A Lily se le incendió el pelo: con qué le hacía un favor, eh? Con que le hacía un favor dejando de traer a Potter? Ahora era Lily la enojada.

-A mí no me interesa ni el piojo que le resbala a Potter ni las animaladas que puede sacar de su boca…

-Epa! Acabo de escuchar mi nombre¿decian?

-Lo que faltaba… -murmuró Remus

-Ah, pero miren quien llegó, el rey de los brutos, don potter – clamó Lily, saliendose de sus casillas

­ -Qué manera de recibirme al quinto año son esas, Evans? Lo mejor será que te ubiques, porque sólo me pueden hablar las chicas de mi club de fans… y del de Sirius, claro está… - James se zarandeaba el pelo de la forma más arrogante posible.

-Acabo de confirmar mis sospechas: el sol del verano quemó el último indicio de vida inteligente en Potter¿Qué harás ahora? Pegarte con los libros sobre la cabeza, porque dejame decirte potter que lo tuyo ya no tiene solución, en realidad naciste así…

-Evans, ya todos sabemos que te mueres por mí, pero tranquilizate quieres? Porque en la vida me fijaría en alguien como tú, una chica tan salvaje…

-BASTA! – gritó Remus, sobresaltando a todos – ahora mismo le piden disculpas a Isa y a Lily, Sirius y James… ahora mismo!

-Esto de la insignia se te ha subido a la cabeza, Remisito, pero esta bien: oye… tú… bueno, ya… olvídate de lo que dije, la verdad es que ni tu nombre me sé…

-James?

-Estas completamente loco si piensas que me voy a disculpar con ésta.

Isa tuvo que agarrar a Lily.

¡Pues yo no espero ni tus disculpas ni tus poses de divo, Potter¡TE ODIO! – gritó Lily, ardiendo – y ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces, que te estaré vigilando!

James agarró a Lily por el brazo y la trajó hacia él. Estaban muy cerca uno del otro, y no se sabía quien podía desprender más cólera, pero un segundo antes de que James dijera algo, Remus los separó bruscamente.

-Vete a buscar a Peter, James, por favor –terció Remus, con la voz que ponía cada vez que se daba por zanjada una discusión.

-Vamos, amigo – le dijo Sirius a James – aquí no se puede estar.

James miró por última vez a Lily, le hizo una reverencia burlesca, y salió de inmediato, seguido por Sirius

-De nuevo, mil disculpas Lily, la verdad es que no sé porque James se comporta así contigo…

-No te preocupes, Remus, por lo menos queda gente como tú que sí sabe tratar a una chica – Remus se sonrojo y tuvo que voltearse hacia Isa – ah, pero dejemos de hablar de animales¿acaso no tenemos que ir al compartimiento de prefectos, Remus? y ya se nos ha hecho tarde, lo mejor es que vayamos de una vez y… - Lily miró a Isa.

-No se preocupen por mí, yo estaré bien aquí leyendo un libro de los nuevos…

-Estas segura? – le inquirio Lily, posándo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. Inmediatamente, Isa profirió un quejido – eh, perdón, Isa, no quise…

-No eres tú, Lily, lo que sucede es que… me caí de la cama ayer y me golpee el hombro, es todo… ustedes vayan, yo estaré bien – isa forzó una sonrisa.

-Bueno ¿podrías encargarte de gina-lee? – Isa asintió -… vámonos Remus.

Lily y Remus salieron del compartimiento. Ya era casi la hora de almorzar, pero en vez de sacar el dinero para comprar su comida, Isa agitó la varita para aparecer paños fríos y se los puso en el hombro, pensativa y mirando hacia el cielo despejado a través de la ventana…

* * *

-Mientras tanto, Lily y Remus ya habían llegado al compartimiento de prefectos y se habían llevado una sopresa al ver a los prefectos de slytherin solos.

-Era más que obvio que Lupin sería el prefecto de gryffindor – dijo el chico de slytherin.

-Pero tú eres toda una sorpresa, Snape – declaró Remus, sin dejarse amilanar.

¿Crees que puedas con tus amigos, eh Lupin? No creo que tú ni tampoco esta sangre sucia puedan con esos bravucones… - susurró el de nariz ganchuda con la mirada gélida.

-Ah no, esto sí que es demasiado para un solo día, _Petrificus Totalus! _– Lily lanzó un hechizo hacia Snape y hacia la chica de slytherin llamada Betty Crugger, sin remordimientos.

-Bien hecho – le celebró Remus, aunque no estaba seguro de que esa actuación había sido la correcta, pero en fin, si Lily lo hacía…

-Dejémoslos ahí, que se mosqueen un rato…

La tarde se pasó sin mayores sobresaltos y al llegar los demás prefectos, empezaron la guardia por los pasillos del tren. Remus trataba de guiar a Lily hacia los pasillos que James no transitaría, por si las moscas…

* * *

Al caer la noche, el tren por fin llegó a su destino: el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Los alumnos estaban muy excitados porque se corrían los rumores de nuevos cursos impartidos en hogwarts, y eso quería decir nuevos maestros. Las carretas salieron al encuentro de los chicos y chicas, que ya vestían sus túnicas negras y trataban de protegerse de la fuerte tormenta que hacía. Isa se incorporó suavemente, ya no le dolía tanto el hombro, pero se sentía muy débil. Gina-lee ronroneó desde el piso, parecía arrastrar algo.

-Ahora no, Gina-lee… me siento un poco…

Un mareo empezó a crecer en Isa. Ya no podía mantenerse en pie. Entornó los ojos, perdiendo el conocimiento, pero no cayó al piso.

¡Pero qué es esto! – chilló Sirius, quien acababa de entrar al compartimiento donde estaba Isa ¡yo sólo venía por mi petaca, mounstrito, no es para que me pegues de nuevo!

Sirius había recibido el cuerpo de Isa encima, y confundido, le miró el rostro, aún cargándola. Se le habían desprendido los lentes gruesos, y dejaba ver unas finas pestañas, que junto a sus pecas y su nariz pequeña, la hacían extrañamente indefensa para él. "pero indefensa no es" se pensó Sirius de repente "aún te duele el pueñetaso que te tiró" él la puso a buen recaudo en una de las butacas del compartimiento, y como no era un inútil completo, hizo aparecer una camilla para amarrarla allí. Ya no había nadie en el tren, o al menos no hacían ruido. Sirius recogió los lentes de Isa, se los colocó de nuevo, y aprecio el cambio. "¡Que fea!" se dijo, cargándola de nuevo y poniéndola en la camilla.

-ahora, y sólo porque soy un caballero, te llevare a la enfermería… y tú – añadió mirando a gina-lee – avisa a tu dueña de esto…

La gata salió corriendo, pero se llevó algo: la petaca de Sirius. Él no se dio cuenta de su petaca, o a lo mejor se le había olvidado cuidando a Isa de camino al castillo. La tuvo que llevar a pie, porque ya no había ni un carruaje esperando, y con la tormenta de afuera todo se complicaba, tenía que cubrirla.

¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido Sirius, eh James? – inquirió Peter, mientras subía la escalinata de mármol al lado de Potter.

-Bueno pues… de seguro…- respondió James, pensativo ¡de seguro está con Becky! Ya me imagino porque se estará demorando…

¿Y Remus? Ahora que es prefecto no lo veo por ningún lado

-No me hables de Lunático – James hablaba ahora en un susurro, entrando al gran salón - cada vez que se le mete en la cabeza su sentido justiciero no puede evitar defender a la loca de Evans, me tienen harto los dos…

-Eso… eso quiere decir que ya no habrá… ya no habrá la transformación – Peter hablaba demasiado bajito.

-La qué?

-La transformación, James, ya sabes a lo que me refiero…la idea que tú y Sirius tuvieron el año pasado y que me parece muy…

-Peligroso, tonto, innecesario y bla, bla, bla… esas son tus cobardías, Peter, porque Sirius y yo estamos decididos a hacer esto por Remus, claro que odio cuando se pone del lado de Evans la indomable… - James y Peter se sentaron en la mesa de gryffindor

-Pues a mí me parece muy bonita…

-Bonita? Esa salvaje? No lo creo…

-Y tú que hablas todo el día de ella…

-Espero – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas – que Pettigrew se este refiriendo a mí, James, y no a otra chica…

-Eh… Praga¿qué tal las vacaciones? – James tenía en frente a una chica muy rubia, y de no ser porque estaba cargada de maquillaje hasta por los codos, tal vez se vería mejor de lo que ya era.

-Te extrañé mucho, mi Jammie – dijo Praga insinuante, mientras se sentaba en sus piernas – mucho, mucho, mucho – ella se acercó a su boca – qué dices si vamos a mi sala común, no me importaría darte la contraseña…

-No – James apartó a Praga y ésta arrugó el entrecejo… - quiero decir… ahora no, Praga, hermosa, además, no es correcto que entré a la casa de Hufflepuff…

-Tú te lo pierdes- Praga le dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue a la mesa de su casa.

-Ésa es una chica, Peter, no como Evans que…

-Ahí vamos de nuevo…

* * *

-Ya no queda nadie más de primero, todos han entrado y… ¿a quién buscas Lily? – Remus y Lily estaban en las Puertas del gran comedor, ya habían terminado de dirigir a los novatos alumnos de primero, y estaban empapados por la tormenta.

-A Isa – dijo simplemente la pelirroja – la deje sola y con Gina-lee para cuidar… ¿sabes? A veces es tan indefensa…

¿Qué acaso no es esa tu gata?

¿Dónde?

-Allí!

-Gina-lee! – gritó Lily, cogiendo a la gata que venía corriendo desde la penumbra – pero que gata para más inteligente, dime donde está Isa?

-La gata se desprendió de los brazos de Lily y con una pata le señaló la petaca verde.

¡La petaca de Sirius! – se sorprendió Remus – creí que estaría con James en estos momentos…

¿Qué quieres decir¿Que está con Isa ahora? – Lily se empezaba a preocupar – llévame con ellos, gina, vamos! – y en vez de salir del castillo, la gata se internó en uno de los pasillos del colegio. Lily la siguió sin dudar.

* * *

La Sra. Pomfrey se estremeció ligeramente.

¿Me puede explicar, Sr. Black, cómo es que la señorita Carter tiene estos golpes en el hombro?

¿Golpes? No, yo no le hecho nada!

-... es realmente raro esta clase de contusiones… de color púrpura…

-Es… es grave, sra. Pomfrey?

-No lo sé – respondió la enfermera – pero aunque lo fuera, sólo se lo puedo indicar a sus familiares¿eres tú el novio?

-Qué? Yo? No, no para nada, yo? Novio del mounstrito sabihondo? Nunca! Es sólo que la traje por el desmayo que ya le conté… - Sirius estaba un poco nervioso.

-Entonces retírese, Sr. Black, ya hizo suficiente por ella. Voy por la medicina – añadió la Sra. Pomfrey, saliendo del cubículo de la camilla.

Pero, para variar, Sirius hizo caso omiso de sus mayores. Se quedó mirando lo pacífica que se veía Isabel echada sobre la camilla. Era algo extraño para él que una chica tuviera la capacidad de rechazarlo de manera en la que ella lo hacía: todas caían a sus pies, menos ésta, que nunca se le había acercado ni nada. Sirius se acercó un poquito más; Isabel tenía unas pecas muy suaves sobre las mejillas, parecía tan pequeña. Estaba rojísima, pero entre el color sonrosado de su piel había una mancha púrpura que palpitaba. Sirius se preocupó… y se agachó sobre ella. Fue entonces cuando escuchó la puerta de la enfermería abrirse, y al tratar de incorporarse rápidamente, cayó sobre Isabel, dándose de cara a su rostro.

¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, SIRIUS BLACK?

* * *

Dejenme críticas, no sean malitos! Porfas, les prometo hacer caso de las criticas constructivas y de los lemas de ¡sigue adelante con la historia! ;) 


	2. cap 2

gracias por tu critica, sabes a quien me refiero! sigue leyendo:)

* * *

Becky… yo… ¡puedo explicarlo¡no es lo que tú crees! – dijo Sirius, un poco angustiado, mirando a su novia, Becky Slader, y levantandose de la camilla, en la que aún yacía Isabel inconsciente.

Mira, Black, sé que todo el mundo piensa que soy una tarada¡pero no es cierto! Y estoy harta de que me tomes el pelo tan sólo porque soy tu novia y la presidenta de tu club de fans¡cómo puedes ser tan cruel!

Becky, yo sólo trataba de… darle respiración boca a boca¡es todo!

Jojojo, y de veras crees que me voy a creer esa, cuando se ve a leguas lo que estabas tratando de hacer, eh, Sirius… y pensar que tenías remedio, a pesar de tus bromas pesadas con medio mundo… ¡con una enferma, Sirius, tú sí que te pasas!

¿Enferma? De qué hablas?

No me cambies de tema en la conversación, tú sabes que eso me confunde mucho… ah, en que estaba? Ah sí… ¿cómo es posible que intentes ahogar a una pobre chica enferma? No creí que tus bromas pudieran llegar tan lejos…

Sirius se llevó una mano a la sien, y entorno los ojos. "¿por qué estas de novio con esta chica¿Por qué era? Debes de tener una muy buena razón para aguantar sus faltas de cerebro… teniendo a tantas chicas detrás¿Por qué tenías que estar con Becky Slader, eh, Sirius Black¿Me lo puedes explicar?"

Becky – dijo Sirius, forzando una sonrisa seductora – amorcito, escucha sí, te lo diré despacito: yo-no-tengo- nada- que- ver- con- esta –chica-como-se-llame, sí? Y-no-trataba-de-ahogarla.

¿Ni en jugarretas pesadas? Porque ya te he dicho, Sirius, que no continuaré encubriéndote con papi como lo hacía el año pasado…

"Eso¿por qué Sirius Black está de novio con Becky Slader? Porque es hija del conserje Slader, y me libra de todos los castigos. ¡Black marca de nuevo!"

Becky – repitió Sirius, pero esta vez, sonriendo pícaramente – para qué malgastar nuestro tiempo en discutir por esta chica, no prefieres ir a dar un paseo de primer día de curso? Y por cierto, no querrás que la Sra. Pomfrey venga y nos regañé porque le avisaría a tu padre de tus escándalos en la enfermería, así que sé buena y vámonos de aquí…

Buenoooooooo… - respondió Becky, haciendo un esfuerzo mental – está bien.

Primero las damas – Sirius le abrió la puerta galantemente, y Becky salió sonriendo como una tonta. El chico le dio una ultima mirada al cuerpo de Isabel, y siguió a su novia por el pasillo.

* * *

Lily ya estaba asustada: Isa que no aparecía por ningún lado, y gina-lee, que no hacía otra cosa que señalar esa estúpida petaca y correr con todo por los corredores, arriba, abajo, por huecos y escaleras. "si ese imbécil le ha hecho algo a Isa… si tan sólo… yo lo mato! Y mato al estúpido de Potter de una buena vez!" Gina-lee continuó corriendo por los pasillos, y de repente… se detuvo en seco.

Lily estuvo a punto de pisar a la gata si no hubiera sido por el brazo de Remus, que la detuvo antes de caer.

Gracias – masculló Lily, casi sin aliento. Remus asintió, cogiéndose el costado y jadeando.

Los dos prefectos miraron hacia arriba. El cuarto ponía de rótulo: "Enfermería de Hogwarts" gina-lee arañaba la puerta con una de sus garritas, y al fin, Lily comprendió.

¡Abran! – gritó la pelirroja, aporreando la puerta sin contemplaciones- ¡Isabel!

Lily, no creo que esa sea la mejor forma de… - empezó Remus

¡Isa! – Lily hizo caso omiso del comentario

Tal vez despiertes a los demás enfermos…

¡ISABEL!

La Sra. Pomfrey se enojar�, Lily, por favor no…

¡SÉ QUE ESTAS AHÍ, BLACK¡DEJA A ISABEL¡NO TE ATREVAS A…

¡Por San Mungo¿qué gritos son esos? – la enfermera Pomfrey había abierto la puerta con un gesto sumamente severo - ¿Evans¿Lupin¿qué hacen armando tanta bulla?

¡Sra. Pomfrey¿Isabel Carter se encuentra bien?

Sí¡por supuesto! Ahora, la srta. Carter está al cuidado de la enfermería, Srta. Evans, y le agradecería que usted y su compañero salgan de este piso lo más rápido posible… claro que si prefieren un castigo para la primera semana de clases…

Nos iremos de inmediato, Sra. Pomfrey, gracias por todo…- se apresuró a responder Remus, pero lo hizo por las puras: Lilian Evans era la más terca de las chicas que habían pisado alguna vez Hogwarts.

¿qué le hizo Sirius Black a mi amiga? – no pudo contenerse la pelirroja

Para su información, srta., lo que tiene su amiga es un asunto confidencial, y el sr. Black no hizo más que traerla hacia aquí, ya que ella había sufrido un desmayo en el tren… y ahora si me disculpan.. ¡tengo enfermos que atender!

Y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

* * *

- Ah, pero qué buena comilona – Peter se relamía la boca de lo lleno que estaba, mientras que junto a James subían hacía la torre de Gryffindor – pero aún tengo hambre…

Comes como si eso te valiera la vida – le dijo James, sobrado – en vez de subir escaleras, estás rebotando…

NO te tengo la culpa de que tú no disfrutaras la cena – le respondió Peter visiblemente resentido.

¡Pero si no es por ti¡Es por la estúpida decisión de Dumbledore de incluir esos…- james hizo un gesto de asco - "talleres artísticos"… en el horario de clases¡cómo si no tuviéramos suficiente con los cursos y el entrenamiento de quidditch! Y ahora, inscribirnos en uno de ellos… puaj! Yo y Sirius safamos!

¡Yo también¡yo también! – chilló Peter - ¡llevenme con ustedes!

Shhhh¡Deja de lloriquear, colagusano! Cuando digo Sirius y yo, me refiero a todos los merodeadores, a ti y a Remus también… pero de seguro él no querr�¿Cuándo Lunático se ha perdido una clase?

Pues… no sé… creo que una vez cuando quedó muy débil por la transformación en hombre-lo… AU! Mi pie!

¿Puedes cerrar la boca, Peter¿Qué quieres¿delatar a un amigo?

No, nunca, nunca haría eso…

Bueno, entonces fíjate en lo que dices! Si Remus no quiere irse con nosotros, es su problema.. y ahora¿cuál es la contraseña para entrar? – James y Peter ya habían llegado al frente de la Dama Gorda.

_- Draconis Ignis_ – les dijo Remus por detrás. La Dama gorda les cedió el paso a ellos… y a Lily, que venía detrás.

¿Dónde habias estado, Remus? Te perdiste la noticia de Dumbledore…

Los prefectos ya estábamos enterados del cambio – respondió Remus – en la carta que nos envió Dumbledore nos dijo de los talleres y las salidas nuevas…

¿Más salidas a Hogsmeade? – inquirió Peter

A Hogsmeade y a celebraciones anuales… es para equilibrar las nuevas clases… ya sabes, sino lo hace así, dirán que son demasiados cursos sin recreos…

Hasta mañana, Remus… - James recién se percató de que Lily iba detrás de ellos. La pelirroja tenía la cara de circunstancias. James abrió la boca, pero…

Ahora no, Potter – Lily le cortó el rostro, y subió las escaleras que llevan al dormitorio de las chicas, sin voltear siquiera.

* * *

Era una noche muy fría, Isabel se protegía con su chompa rotosa y lloraba sin consuelo. A pesar de la oscuridad, algo brillaba por encima de su cabeza, había alguien más allí.

Adiós, mi Isabel…

No! Dime por qué desapareces!

Tú sabes que no desaparezco, solo seré lluvia desde ahora…

No! Por favor! Quédate!

Adios, mi Isa…

NO!

Estaba en la enfermería, pero aún tenía la respiración entrecortada. "un sueño, tonta, solo eso" se dijo Isabel a sí misma, mirándo el techo por encima de ella "nada brilla arriba tuyo". Pero había sido tan real, como volverlo a vivir… cosa que definitivamente ella no iba a soportar. Por fuera, el cielo ya estaba despejado, y los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana; serían las7:30. Isabel se incorporó sobre su cama de un brinco¿cómo había llegado a la enfermería?

Buenos días, srta. Carter – dijo la Sra. Pomfrey, corriendo las cortinas que cubrían la camilla de Isabel, y colocando su desayuno sobre el velador.

Buenos días, Sra. Pomfrey… eh… quisiera preguntarle ¿cómo fue que…

Llegó aquí? – Isa asintió – pues, la trajeron, srta. Carter, la trajo el Sr. Black desde el tren, él me informó que se había desmayado y…

Black? Sirius Black?- preguntó Isabel, atónita y se sentó completamente sobre su cama.

No tan rápido! – le dijo alarmada la enfermera – y sí, fue el diablillo del Sr. Black el que la trajo… pero no te preocupes, se comporto muy bien, a decir verdad, como nunca…

Bueno… bueno, ya… mmm… creo que me siento mucho mejor¿puedo irme?

estas aún muy débil, Carter, creo que deberías de permanecer aquí por lo menos dos días más…

¿Dos días? No, no podría, perdería demasiadas clases…

No creas que quiero que pierdas clases, Carter, es sólo que tengo que hacerte algunos examenes extra… para cerciorarme de algo…

A Isabel se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Ha… ha visto… usted ha visto….mis… manchas púrpuras…

¿Entonces estás al tanto? Ya veo… bueno, srta. Carter, debe de saber que esto es muy serio, el director debe de saberlo cuanto antes…

Lo sabe – aseguró Isabel sin dudas – sabe de… mi condición…

Yo… tengo que serle honesta, Srta., nunca había tratado un caso como este… no sé que darle para aliviar las manchas, me preocupa que vuelva a desmayarse en una clase…

Ah, no… de eso no se preoucupe… yo estoy muy bien enterada de lo que tengo, y sólo fue a causa del clima… de la lluvia, exactamente…

Confío en usted, Srta. Carter, sé que la naturaleza les afecta mucho… pero de todsa formas me resisto a dejar de enviarle una nota a sus padres…

¿Pero, en vez de mandarlo usted, podría dejar que el director lo hiciera? – la Sra. Pomfrey la miró un poco recelosa – es que él sabe como dirigirse a mis padres con el tema…

Bueno, bueno, ya está… ¡pero usted se queda aquí dos días más¡y sin reclamos!

Isabel se quedó en silencio, mientras la Sra. Pomfrey salía de su cubículo.

Ah, por cierto, Lilian Evans estuvo aquí hace unos quince minutos, le dije que volviera mañana porque todavía no estas lista para visitas…felizmente no hizo un escándalo como anoche…

Isa tenía tantas cosas en que pensar, que se echó nuevamente sobre la camilla y resposo: las manchas estaban haciendose más notorias, sólo un día antes le había dolido el hombro, donde tenía la mancha más grande… y Lily no debía enterarse… "nadie debe de saberlo" y Black… "¿Quién se creía que era?"… " Te ha ayudado"… "lo hizo sólo para burlarse…" "sí, eso es seguro… soy una mounstra para él… y para todos…" Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, y al mismo tiempo, una gota de rocío se desprendió de su flor y cayó en el jardín botánico del colegio.

* * *

- NO SE COLEN! – bramó Lily en la cola, desesperándose – Y DEJEN DE EMPUJAR!

IU! Realmente crees que me empujaría hacia ti, Evans? Tengo clase, para tu información…

¡wow! Pensé que no lo sabías, Mina! Cómo te la pasas en el baño, para variar! … OYE, TÚ, LA DE TERCERO! HE DICHO QUE NO SE COLEN!

Me refiero a mi educación superior a la tuya, muggle…

Por una vez en tu vida, cierra la boca, Mina!... YA TE VI! VUELVE A TU SITIO!

Pero qué grosera! No sé como te aceptaron en este colegio, a ti y a la bestia a la que llamas amiga… ¡y pensar que comparto el cuarto con ustedes!

Mira, tarada, creo que la poción de rizos perfectos que te pones en el cabello ya secó tu de por sí raquítica materia gris, así que si no quieres que te los arranque a golpes, será mejor que no digas nada sobre Isabel, entendido?

¿una prefecta amenzando? Creo que la que esta en problemas eres t… AHHHHHHHHH! MI UÑA! ME QUEBRASTE LA UÑA! – Mina se separó de la cola, se agachó y empezó su drama en tres actos.

Yo… no fui!... – dijo Lily, doblándose de la risa.

¡CLARO QUE FUISTE TÚ¡MALDITA…

Claro que no, lo hice yo – dijo una voz a sus espaldas proveniente de una chica morena de la casa Ravenclaw - ¿Qué hay, Lily? Ayer no te vi por ningún lado…

Perdón, Rachel, es que estuve… ocupadísima de verdad… - Rachel era otra de las amigas de Lily, pero que por estar en otra casa, no se veían con frecuencia, aunque muchas veces la había ayudado en gastar bromas a Potter.

Ah, no te preocupes, yo también… odio esta tontería de las clases nuevas, quita tiempo para el quidditch… y las comedias están a la orden del día – agregó, mirando a Mina – la saco? No me importaría dejar mi sitio en la cola!

Por favor! Deshazte de esta plaga…

Ya oíste, vamos a tu jaula!

AAAAHHHHHH! – chilló Mina nuevamente

Hablando de plagas… llegó la peor… - dijo Lily por lo bajo al ver a una rubia desinhibida pasando por entre la cola – hey, Praguita, A LA COLA!

Lilian Evans – susurró Praga, como de costumbre – ¿hay algo de malo en pedirle a las demás que me hagan un sitio, prefecta? Todas me deben algo, y supongo – recalcó, hablando más alto – que es la oportunidad para devolverme el favor… - Praga continuó pasando por entre las chicas, y ellas se quedaron mudas, y la dejaban pasar.

Permanece detrás de mí, entonces, porque yo no te debo nada – dijo secamente Lily

Aún… - murmuró Praga, para sí misma. Lily no la oyó.

La cola seguía avanzando: las chicas que llegaban recién y se enteraban de que aquella era la cola para la inscripción de talleres se escandalizaban¿cómo podrían alcanzar cupos para escoger algún taller si casi todas las mujeres del colegio se encontraban allí, peleando por un sitio para ellas? Y eso que ya habían perdido el desayuno por quedarse en la cola.

A ver… Erin, Essue, Eukanat, Evans… aquí estas… - Lily ya había alcanzado el mostrador del conserje, quien era el encargado de inscribir a las mujeres – veamos, puedes elegir entre "bailes clásicos", "cocina moderna", "taller de drama" y "taller de cuerdas"…

¿Son todos? No hay uno menos… comprometedor…

Son todos.

Entonces… - "no bailo, ni muerta… ¿cocinando yo? Quemaría hasta la misma cocina… no sé como tocar siquiera una pandereta…" – ehhh…

Apúrese, Evans… hay mucha gente destrás suyo!

Teatro! – dijo Lily de inmediato " no es lo que quisiera, pero por lo menos puedo intentarlo" – sí, teatro… y también separe un cupo para Isabel Carter…

No se separan cupos – le cortó el conserje.

Pero es que usted no entiende, Sr. Slader, Isabel está en la enfermería, no puede escoger nada, y si se acaban los cupos…

Se la pondrá en el taller donde se necesite gente... ¡La siguiente!

¿qué? No, un momento, por favor, déjeme explicarle…

Quiero el taller de teatro – Praga ya se había adelantado, empujándo a Lily – lo siento, Lilian, pero tienes que irte, ya pasó tu turno…Buenos días, Sr. Slader¿en qué taller está Becky?

Ah, mi niña está en baile… como es tan talentosa e inteligente…

"perdón, Isabel" pensó Lily mientras subía las escaleras hacia su primera clase.

* * *

La profesora McGonagall estaba parada en el aula de transformaciones, seguida por las miradas de sus alumnos. Cogió la tiza más cercana y escribió en toda la pizarra la palabra:

TIMOS¿Los TIMOS no son en séptimo año? – interrumpió James en voz alta y con los pies sobre el pupitre, leyendo la pizarra.

No, James, esos son los EXTASIS… - le contestó Lupin muy bajito, sentado a su lado y enfrascado en anotaciones – este año tomamos los TIMOS.

Sr. Potter, siéntese correctamente – declaró la profesora sin alterarse - ¿dónde está el Sr. Black?

No lo sé, profesora...

Por supuesto que sabe, no trate de engañarme, Potter…en fin, no seria la primera vez que Black falta a una clase… ya hablara conmigo después…

Lupin miró a James en busca de alguna respuesta. "becky" le dijo James sin pronunciar palabra pero moviendo la boca. Remus entornó los ojos.

Este año será muy difícil para todos, y si algo debo de recalcar es que espero que todos los Gryffindors obtengan por lo menos cinco TIMOS, dado su nivel… ahora bien, el colegio está preparando una semana vocacional antes que den su entrevista personal, para que puedan estar bien informados de las carreras disponibles y elijan bien… no sé cómo se darán tiempo para estudiar con los nuevos talleres… no critico la decisión del director de incluirlos, pero es que ustedes están en una etapa tan importante… serán la única promoción que dé sus TIMOS con esta responsabilidad adicional… en realidad, qué planea Dumbledore… - la profesora se aclaró la garganta – pero bueno – continuó, recuperando la compostura – lo harán muy bien, estoy segura… Abran el libro de transformaciones, pag. Tres: permutaciones en objetos…

Todos abrieron sus libros en la pag. Indicada, pero dos personas miraban a una misma pelirroja: Remus miraba a Lily y como el sol que salía por la ventana del salón le iluminaba el pelo, rojo guindo, preocupado, callado, silencioso. James también la miraba, Lily estaba rara para él, la salvaje que no dudaba en tratarlo mal… "la que te pone en tu sitio" pensó de pronto, recordando palabras de un Sirius de 4to año… "y la que manda a su gata para que te muerda, jaja…"

¿De qué te ríes, James?... el que ser ríe solo, es que de sus mañas se acuerda…

En mi caso, el dicho si funciona, Peter… por cierto, alcanzaste cupo en teatro?

Sí… ahora podré estar contigo y Sirius!

Sirius está en baile, mi amigo… Becky lo inscribió, como son "almas gemelas" según ella…

Y tú, Remus?

No debemos hablar en clases.

Anda, dime en que taller te metiste…

No alcanzaron cupos para mí – dijo simplemente el chico pálido.

¿no estás en teatro?

No.

¿te metiste a danza?

Menos.

Cocinas?

Remus lo miró mal.

Ah! Entonces cuerdas! Que tocarás, eh, dime!

Quisiera aprender guitarra.

Y LUEGO ME ENSEÑARÍAS? SÍ?

POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! A LA ESQUINA, PETTIGREW! – chilló McGonagall de pronto – y me entregarás dos pergaminos de 50 cts. Cada uno explicando la utilidad de las permutaciones en los objetos sólidos¿está claro?... hablando en clase…

* * *

El gran salón se encontraba vacío, ningún alumno llegaba a almorzar todavía, pero dos ya estaban caminando por entre las mesas y sillas de cada casa: Snape estaba decidido, y junto a Drugger, lo iban a hacer ahora. El chico de nariz ganchuda había estado siguiendo a James durante los últimos meses del año anterior, y se había percatado de su conducta secreta. "algo traman" pensaba para sus adentros "algo mucho más grande de lo que han hecho hasta ahora… él y sus amigos" Snape esperó un momento junto a su compañero de Slytherin, al cual había traído por conocer su habilidad para desenvolver recados que llegan vía lechuza sin que los verdaderos destinatarios de esos encargos se enteraran alguna vez que habían sido rastreados.

¿Cuánto tiempo más esperaremos, Snape? – habló Drugger, arañando su garganta, ya que las cicatrices que surcaban su rostro demacrado no le permitían hablar mejor.

A esta hora llegan las lechuzas de la mañana…

Si tú lo dices…

Un sonido de plumas lleno la habitación. Los slytherins miraron hacia arriba y vieron como cientos de lechuzas hacían su aparición por encima de sus cabezas.

¿cómo sabremos cuál es la lechuza de Potter?

Es aquella, la verde ópalo de la esquina…

Drugger la visualizó, y preparó la varita. Este chico tenía una puntería increíble: le dio sólo a la lechuza de James, a Kira. El animal cayó con estrépito encima de la mesa de Gryffindor, y los dos chicos corrieron a alcanzarla.

Hazlo ya, Drugger, bajaran a almorzar en este momento.

Druggre no esperó más. Le arrancó el paquete de las patas y lo abrió con sumo cuidado con una navaja especial. El envoltorio se desprendió solo.

Vaya, vaya, pero qué cosa más curiosa tenemos aquí…

Yo ya cumplí con mi parte Snape, dame lo que prometiste..

Aquí tienes, Drugger – Snape le puso en la mano cinco galeones – y a nadie con lo sucedido hoy…

Yo no diré nada – y dicho esto, Drugger se dio media vuelta y corrió fuera del Gran Comedor.

Snape cogió entre sus manos el paquete ya abierto y sacó de él unos libros. Leyó sus títulos y sonrío maliciosamente.

Ya sé lo que planeas, Potter,… pero antes de que tus amigos y tú logren convertirse en animagos, yo los acuso con quien sea… ¡qué útiles son estos libros! Por supuesto, tendría que haberlo sabido, ustedes no sacarían información del colegio… ¿para qué levantar sospechas, si pueden comprar otros libros mejores sobre el tema?... Ya veremos quién es el que se queda en el colegio, y quien no…animago ilegal.

* * *

soy una adicta a las criticas, Mas, mas mas CRITICASSSSS!


	3. cap 3

gracias por el review, josesita black! por lo menos tú me dejas criticas... si tan solo las OTRAS personas que leen mi fic me dejaran una simple CRITICA!

* * *

James se llevó las manos a los oídos, mientras que Peter le insultaba de todo a la profesora McGonagall. "¿por qué habrá estado tan triste Evans?" pensaba el chico del cabello azabache, mientras se pasaba una mano sobre él. "No vi a su amiga amorfa… ¡qué raro! Si esa chica no deja de estudiar ni un día, como Remus"… "tal vez le dieron calabazas a Evans! Jaja, con lo rebelde que es, algún chico ya le dijo su vida…"

James!

Ah? Qué?

Te preguntaba si vas a abrir este paquete… lo encontré en las patas de Kira… aunque te diré que ella no parece estar sana…

Los tres merodeadores, excepto Sirius que andaba perdido en líos amorosos, ya habían llegado al Gran Comedor, y Remus sostenía entre sus manos un paquete grande envuelto en papel de embalaje y con el sello de una librería. James se lo quitó al instante.

Es que… es ropa interior… y es personal…

¿así? – preguntó Remus, bastante sorprendido - ¿quién te lo envía?

Mi mamá…

Ah, y entonces por qué pone en el papel un sello de librería…

Ella trabaja en una librería, de seguro no tenía otro papel de embalaje…

A ya… - "ay, James¿realmente crees que yo me trago eso?" – qué bien! Ahora podré encargarte unos libros que necesito…

Sí, claro… - "tú madre trabaja en una librería, James Potter, que idea más genial!... ya fuiste…" – Peter! – colagusano se acercó - ¿por qué no guardas esto en el dormiorio, eh?

Pero si acabamos de bajar, además yo me estoy muriendo por almorzar…

Sí, Peter, pero es que… es un asunto PERSONAL… ya pues, colagusano, sirve de algo, Remus no se puede enterar lo que planeamos hacer… COMO ES ROPA INTERIOR… él no permitiría que lo hicierámos…

Ya, ya… pero tú vienes conmigo!

¡UY! YO TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE RECOGER ALGO DE LA SALA COMÚN! – dijo James en voz alta, para que Remus lo oiga- gran amigo, Peter, gran amigo…- le susurró a Peter por lo bajo y apretando los dientes.

James se llevo a Peter del hombro (en realidad se lo estaba apretando) y subieron las escaleras a la sala común, dejando a Remus sólo en la mesa de Gryffindor. El chico pálido colocó su viejo maletín escolar sobre la mesa y empezó a almozar. Lo había dejado un poco confundido descubrir que James le mentía. ¿Sirius también sabría sobre el paquete¿Y Peter? Tal vez, él era el único de los cuatro que no se enteraba del plan que tejían… ¿En contra suyo? "Por supuesto que no, ellos son tus amigos… ellos no dicen nada acerca de tus transformaciones… son buenos amigos" pero Remus no sabía por que tenía un sinsabor muy incómodo.

¿En qué piensas, Remus?

El chico volteó a ver quien le hablaba. Lily se sentó a su lado y le puso una de sus manos en el rostro. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, y Remus no sabía que era más rojo, su rostro o el pelo de la chica.

No sé por qué estaras así, pero no me agrada en absoluto… me encantaría verte contento… te lo mereces...

¿de veras piensas eso? – Remus se acercó ligeramente a Lily

¿qué pregunta es esa? – Lily quitó su mano - Claro que deseo que seas feliz, Remus, no me agrada ver amigos míos tristes por cualquier cosa…

ah claro… - Remus se apartó violentamente y volvió a su asado "te quiere como un amigo… sólo eso" – y – dijo lo más natural que pudo- … ¿cómo está Isabel?

no lo sé, no me dejan verla… quise llevarle el almuerzo, pero la enfermera me dijo que allí le daban de comer… debe de haber sido algo serio para que no salga, ya quiero que me cuente… y yo solo le daré una mala noticia…

Por?

no pude inscribirla en teatro junto a mí…

¿Estas en teatro? – Remus casi se atora.

Sí, me parece el taller menos vergonzoso para una chica… y tú?

En cuerdas…

¿Sabes tocar¿Qué instrumento?

quiero aprender a tocar guitarra…

uuuuuhhhh – cantó Lily, de pronto - ¿quién es la afortunada?

¿a qué te refieres?

es que normalmente son los chicos enamorados los que tocan la guitarra, ya sabes, para componer canciones para sus novias, y tú que no me has contado nada! Dime¿cómo se llama¿la conozco?... ¡Remus!

Ahora sí que se estaba atorando. "Estás cosas sólo me pasan a mí" pensaba, mientras Lily le daba palmaditas en la espalda para que expulse el trozo de carne con el que se había atorado. "sólo a mí…"

AJ!

Remus ya se sentía mejor, podía respirar normalmente, y Lily, más tranquila viendo a Remus repuesto, se fue sin decir más al ver quienes habían llegado, pero quien no estaba bien era Peter, que acababa de volver al Gran Comedor, y le había caído el trozo de carne asada en la cara. James iba a su costado, pero en vez de ayudar...

JAJA! A PETER SE LE ESTA CAYENDO LA CARA!

Eso no fue gracioso, James…

PERO QUIÉN FUE EL QUE TE LANZÓ EL TROZO DE CARNE, AH?

Remus… ayudado por tu queridisima Lily Evans…

Eso le paralizó la risa a James.

Evans? Dónde? – preguntó mirando a todos lados.

Ya se fue – habló Remus, sentado desde la mesa de Gryffindor, y se dirigió a Peter – lo siento, Peter, no fue mi intención…

Esta bien, Remus, por lo menos tú pides disculpas – colagusano miró a James.

Hey! Pero no te enojes! Disculpa! Es que fue tan divertido…

A mí no me lo pareció… hiciste que todos se dieran cuenta!

No es cierto!

OYE, PETER, ASADO CON PIERNAS! – gritó una voz conocida por los tres desde la puerta del gran comedor.

Decías? – le espetó Peter a James

Sirius había llegado al fin. Venía con toda la túnica mal arreglada, y estaba lleno de lápiz labial rojo y perfume concentrado de durazno, sin embargo conservaba su manera elegante en el rostro, que ahora se contraía de risa.

Creí que los únicos bromistas aquí éramos James y yo! Pero no! Remus nos supera a todos!

¿Dónde estuviste? – preguntó Remus, indiferente al comentario de Sirius.

Por ahí, por all�, por acúya.. con Becky, como pueden notar…

Si sigues así, jalarás todos los TIMOS…

Ya, mam�, ya te oí… - replicó Sirius, y se volteó hacia James – Ya te llegó el paquete de…

De ropa interior? Sí, ya lo subí al cuarto…

Sirius miró a James como si estuviera más loco que de costumbre, pero su amigo sólo le guiño un ojo.

ah, sí, la ropa interior que compraste por catálogo vía lechuza, no?

James se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerro lo ojos, como si tratara de indicarle algo a Sirius…

ah, no, no… ¿catálogo vía lechuza? Qué digo!… si es la ropa interior que te ganaste por enviar los cromos de rana de chocolate, no?

Yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca – saltó Remus, e inmediatamente corrió su silla y salió sin ver a nadie. James le alzó una ceja a Sirius.

Oye! – replicó Black – no tengo la culpa de que Becky sea tan posesiva, y tú no me preveniste!

Yo le había dicho que me lo enviaba mi madre… voy tras él!

Y dicho esto, Cornamenta salió del Gran Comedor en dirección a la biblioteca.

Pues lo que es yo – Sirius se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor – me muero de hambre, eh Peter, no tienes más de tu cosecha de asado?

* * *

Hoja, tras hoja, hora tras hora, Remus se pasó la tarde entera releyendo libros y esquivando a James, quien creía ver a Lunático detrás de cada estantería de libros. "no está en la biblioteca, tal vez ya llegó a clase de encantamientos!" Cornamenta salió volando de la biblioteca, provocando que Madame Pince arrugara el entrecejo, y Remus saliera de su escondite de libros.

¿Por qué no estarían confiando en él? Tal vez porque no apoyaba sus travesuras por el castillo… no, no podía ser eso, ellos siempre habían respetado su decisión de no participar en las jugarretas a los demás… ¿entonces?...

Lupin, te encuentro justo en el lugar más obvio para ti: la biblioteca… - dijo un chico de nariz ganchuda detrás de él. Remus dejó caer los hombros.

Snape cogió cualquier libro del estante, y se sentó al lado de Remus.

¿Qué quieres? – le espetó de la forma en la que siempre le ha hablado.

Venía en son de paz, Lupin, ha avisarte sobre el cambio de horarios en la prefectura… se tienen que acomodar a los nuevos talleres… aquí tienes… - Snape le estrechó una hoja – ahora patrullas los viernes con Rachel O'Connel…

"Lo que faltaba, la cereza que adorna el más amargo de los helados…Ya no patrullo con Lily…"

Perfecto – murmuró Remus - ¿algo más?

Ah… si… sólo un consejo…- Snape se acercó más a Remus, y en un susurro, le dijo: nadie confía en la gente diferente… ni siquiera los que se dicen sus amigos…

Remus lo miró abriendo los ojos, y Snape abandonó la biblioteca dejando a Lunático completamente confundido.

* * *

-Albus! Soy yo, Minerva.

Adelante, Minerva.

La profesora McGonagall entró en el despacho del director. Llevaba una bata por el frío que hacía en esos días por las noches.

Lamento interrumpirte a estas horas, Albus…

No te preocupes, Minerva, estaba ocupado revisando "El Profeta" de hoy…

¿Hay alguna noticia relevante?

Sí, es muy pequeña, pero informa de una cosa muy rara… fíjate que dice: "Se encontraron los cuerpos sin vida de dos unicornios bebes y un huevo de fénix hecho hueco por la fuerza humana…"

¡Qué horror! Albus, ambos sabemos que esos son indicios de…

Prácticas oscuras… sí por supuesto… pero la relevancia que le da el ministerio es mínima comparada con la que debería de tratar el tema… "El encargado de protección de criaturas mágicas, del dpto. con el mismo nombre, a declarado que los cuerpos y el huevo fueron encontrados cerca de Richwood Valley, y que esto se debe a un trueno, el cual causó la muerte de los unicornios y la rotura del huevo…." Es increíble!... pero bueno, tú tienes que decirme algo¿verdad Minerva? Sino, no vendrías a estas horas de la noche…

Sí, Albus, la Sra. Pomfrey me ha enviado esta carta… en realidad no es una carta, es tan sólo una nota…- la profesora McGonagall le tendió una nota escrita en una hoja de receta médica.

A ver… - el director se puso sus lentes de media luna – está letra tan chiquita de Poppy… cómo hará para entenderse ella misma… mmm… qué es esto, una I o un uno?

Puedo? – replicó la profesora y Dumbledore le dio la nota – dice: "Sr. Director, Isabel Carter ha sufrido una recaída por el mal clima, ella asegura que usted está enterado de su situación, favor avisar a sus padres."

¿crees que ella causó la tormenta de anoche, Albus?

Lo dudo... a lo mejor fue el clima el que actúo sobre ella, y no al revés…aunque – el director miró la noticia – tal vez… está siendo afectada por otras razones…

Esperemos que no…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, oyendo los ronquidos provenientes de los exdirectores de Hogwarts descansando en sus retratos.

Bueno – djio de pronto Dumbledore – yo me voy a descansar… tengo un calentador de sábanas nuevo que está buenísimo…

Un momento!

La profesora McGonagall tenía un nudo en la garganta, y se quería deshacer de él, no se resistió más y preguntó:

¿por qué los talleres? Teniendo tanto que hacer…

Creo fervientemente en la capacidad de mis alumnos, y revisando en el verano los antecedentes de estudios en el colegio, me encontré con que sólo teníamos diplomas de estudios! Estoy convencido de que los alumnos de Hogwarts pueden desarrollar otros talentos, artes… son útiles para la vida… y además, a ellos les encanta! – agregó Dumbledore con brillo en los ojos.

La profesora McGonagall no dijo más, pero por primera vez vio al director como un niño grande…

* * *

La tarde previa a la primera clase de talleres de quinto curso, las chicas estaban muy emocionadas en la sala común, y los chicos aburridos. Hacía mucho frío en las afueras del castillo, y los inscritos en danzas no se imaginaban como irían a bailar… ¿en mallas?

Ni aunque me amenacen con la expulsión me pongo mallas…

Sirius se lamentaba enormemente haber aceptado entrar al taller con Becky, y la situación iba empeorando, porque la chica se hacía más posesiva con el paso de los días. James miraba el techo y no se atrevía a decir nada ni a gastar bromas, porque Remus estaba allí, y desde los sucedido con el paquete de libros sólo le daban más pistas para sospechar. Remus había optado por tratarlos con normalidad, aunque un poco formal, y continuaba recibiendo indirectas del sucio de Snape. Entretanto, Lily había visto por fin a Isabel, y ella había excusado su desmayo con lo débil que la dejo cuidar a su madre en su enfermedad. Ya podía salir de la enfermería, pero por asuntos de cuidado con su salud, la inscribieron en cocina, el taller menos popular.

Alumnos – bramó el conserje, que acababa de hacer su ingreso en la sala común de Gryffindor – únanse a los demás.

Todos los gryffindors salieron a unirse con los de las otras casas de quinto curso, para dirigirse al vestíbulo del castillo.

COCINA! – Medio alumnado dio un respingo al oír al conserje – irán a el salón donde están las cocinas del colegio. Este elfo – Slader señaló a un elfo raquítico – les enseñará el camino.

Sólo unos pocos alumnos, entre los que se encontraba Isabel, salieron detrás del elfo. Lily la vio irse, pálida… aunque juraría con un punto púrpura en la mitad de la mejilla.

CUERDAS! – nuevamente el respingo – irán a la cámara de música, en la torre del ala este, al costado del club de ciencias. El profesor Sullivan – uno gordito y bajito, la profesora Sprout en masculino – será su tutor, síganlo.

Remus, junto a los demás chicos de cuerdas, salió detrás del profesor, sin mirar a nadie.

ahora, los bailarines – Slader parecía asqueado – sigan al… al profesor Sunflower… al taller de danza, detrás del criadero de rosas…

Los alumnos que quedaron notaron el tono asquiento en la voz del conserje, y ellos, al ver quien era el profesor Sunflower, comprendieron por qué. Este… señor era uno de esos magos un poco delicado, fino y no compatible con los hombres de hogwarts. Sirius se dio media vuelta para salir disparado del vestíbulo, pero Becky lo cogió.

¿no es genial? Nos enseñará un maestro! Sé que el profesor Sunflower ha ganado muchos campeonatos de baile…

¡Ah pero que bien! – de repente, el profesor abrió la boca, y de ella salió una voz muy aguda – el director aceptó mi propuesta de poner el taller cerca de la naturaleza! Oleremos a rosas todos!

Sirius miró a James, y pasó su dedo índice sobre su cuello de manera horizontal. James contuvo la risa, mientras los "bailarines" se iban…

¡TEATRO! – esta vez, todos saltaron – ustedes seguirán a la maestra…

Tina Bowels, mucho gusto con todos – la profesora tenía un estilo parisino único, acompañaba su túnica satinada con pañuelo en la cabeza, hablaba muy rápido – síganme al taller, que está en el teatro de este piso…

Slader se quedó un poco contrariado con la interrupción, pero se limitó a mirar mal a la profesora Tina. Ella se puso delante de todos, mirando a ambos lados, explorando el castillo, y sus alumnos la siguieron: James, Peter, Praga, Lily, Rachel y otros estudiantes la miraban con curiosidad.

¿Sabías que en Hogwarts había un teatro, Lily?

Ni me lo imaginaba…

A los minutos llegaron al frente de una puertita muy chiquita.

Ha de ser un corral de comedias, no un teatro… - dijo Praga, despectiva.

La profesora la miró de abajo hacia arriba, y abrió la puerta.

¿cómo pueden mantener este lugar en secreto? Si es tan maravilloso…- murmuró Lily

Y realmente lo era: el teatro del que les había hablado la profesora tenía las butacas recubiertas de felpa roja, como los clásicos teatros muggles, y en el centro estaba el escenario, brillante desde el piso hasta la parte de arriba, donde tenía ocultas unas cámaras con capacidad de dos personas cada una. Estas cámaras flotaban. En el techo habían muchos espejos circulares y galerías principales. Parecía de oro.

¿a dónde cree que va, Sr…

Potter.

Sr. Potter?

Al escenario, maestra. ¿no es allí donde practicaremos teatro?

Ah, pero que burdo suena eso!… no se "practica" teatro, Sr. Potter, se "inspira"… y no, no es en el escenario donde haremos las sesiones, síganme por aquí, por favor…

La profesora Bowels volteó hacia la derecha, pasando entre algunas butacas, que desaparecían para ceder el paso, y bajaron por unas escaleritas marrones que conducían a un pasillo justo debajo del escenario.

Estas puertas – dijo la profesora, señalando las puertas en el pasillo – son los camerinos de los actores, y la del fondo es la de nuestra sala de sesiones.

Todos se apuraron. De seguro, aquella sala lo tenía todo. Fue James quien abrió la última puerta.

¡Qué fraude! – dijeron algunos, al ver que la sala de sesiones era muy pobre, se caía de vieja, y tenía algunas pinturas rotas colgadas en las paredes, así como dos máscaras colgadas al centro, una feliz y otra triste.

Fraude nada – replicó la profesora – este es el lugar perfecto para inspirarse: no tiene nada hermoso como afuera para que no se confundan, tienen que sacar su inspiración de sí mismos y de los sentimientos que tienen. Suban al tablado y quítense los zapatos.

Pero, profesora¿no podemos hacer una excepción con Peter? Si el se saca los zapatos, nos asfixiaremos todos aquí… ¿no querrá actores haciendo un drama real, no?

La profesora ignoró a James, y Peter no le habló por el resto de la clase.

Formen un círculo alrededor mío – la profesora también se había sacado los zapatos – pasaré por sus lugares recogiendo todas sus cosas de valor, porque con esas cosas no se puede trabajar…y les pondré esta venda roja en los ojos.

Lily se sacó los pendientes, James se desprendió de su reloj, Peter se quedó como estaba, y Praga se sacó los dos kilos de joyas y maquillaje.

Tratélos con cuidado – chilló Praga – que son de París…

Ya ya… pero aparta el pelo de tu cara para ponerte la venda…

Cuando por fin estuvieron con las vendas puestas y después de que la profesora se aseguró con James (estate quieto!) se escuchó su voz por entre las demás:

quiero que visualicen a su pareja perfecta, me entienden? Al chico o la chica que cumple con los requisitos físicos y el carácter, al chico o la chica que sería perfecto o perfecta para ustedes…fijense en como serían sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, su pelo¿flaquito o gordita? Alto, bajo… delicado, amoroso, indiferente, divertido, sencillo, amable, superficial… y ahora empiecen a caminar por el tablado… eso es… con cuidado… tanteando con las manos… así… y cuando toquen a una persona, quédense con ella! Con las manos, toquen el rostro, los ojos, la boca, la nariz, y quiero que lo manipulen, denle la forma perfecta que pensaron para su pareja…

James empezó a caminar buscando el olor a maquillaje. "si voy a tocar a alguien, que sea a Praga…" siguió caminando y pensando "difícil elección… para empezar tiene que ser guapa, bien puesta… ojos? Claros… pelo que me invite a soñar despierto… carácter? Sumiso! Tiene que soportar que sea visto por todas las chicas del colegio, mis fans, el quidditch…" James tenía en mente a una chica muy superficial… Caminó un poco más, y cuando parecía haber hallado el olor a rímel, se volteó bruscamente, dándose de bruces con alguien más.

Perdón – dijo de inmediato James.

SIN HABLAR! – gritó la profesora desde algún lado del tablado.

Ya oí…

James agarró las manos de la persona con la que había chocado. "Es una chica, definitivamente…" Las manos, delgadas, se soltaron en una contracción. "Una chica con carácter…" James se acercó un poco más y deslizó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de la chica. Ésta hizo lo mismo con él: puso una de sus manos en el rostro de James, pero no se quedó quieta, avanzó hacia la frente muy despacio. James dio un paso más hacia delante… y tocó el pelo de la chica. "suave… sí, eso sí quiero para mi pareja perfecta… huele delicioso…" el chico estaba muy cerca ya, tenía el rostro encima de su hombro, y olía su pelo, pero entonces pasó algo muy rápido: la chica volteó el rostro para tocar los labios de James, y se quedaron cara a cara, él con una mano sobre su cabeza y ella con sus dedos sobre los labios del chico. Sentían las respiraciones de cada uno… "¿qué haces, James?... ¿qué es lo que…" se estaba embriagando… estaba embriagado… "esta es… mi chica perfecta… y tengo que saber quién es…" James se sacó la venda y le sacó la venda a la chica de un solo tirón.

¿TÚ?

* * *


	4. cap 4

olaaaaaa! perdon por la demoraaa! es que ya comenzaron las clases, pero les prometo que subire por lo menos un cap x semana, besos! alda

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, James Potter se quedó sin habla; siempre había sabido que responder, cómo contestar, tenía preparada una broma para cada situación, pero definitivamente nunca se imagino estar en "esa" situación. Con una mano en sus cabellos rojos rosas, y tan cerca que podía ver sus ojos verdes brillantes, James tenía a su pareja perfecta al frente: Lily Evans.

SUELTAME! – gritó la pelirroja, pero sin moverse un poco. Tenía los ojos fijos en los de James.

¿qué es esto? – dijo el chico muy despacio, mirándola profundamente, estaba sintiendo algo parecido al miedo, al horror, pero se sentía tan bien así… así de cerca…

SUELTAME! – repitió Lily, y esta vez se desprendió de los brazos de James con brusquedad.

Y cuando pensamos que esta situación podría ser solucionada por James, éste recuperó su capacidad del habla común y corriente… y la coronó.

¿Qué pasa, Evans, no aceptas a tu chico perfecto? – habló el chico, con su ademán de autosuficiencia típico.

Si te vuelves a acercar a mí, vomitaré en tu cara hasta morir, y moriré feliz, porque no volveré a verte jamás!

Esa boquita de caramelo…

ME ENFERMAS, POTTER! LO ENTIENDES? ME ENFERMAS! – gritó Lily, dándole golpes en el pecho con las manos en puño.

¿Qué ocurre aquí? – la profesora Bowels había llegado al frente de los dos, pero no parecía enojada, sino más bien interesada, como si le fueran a contar un chisme de viejas – A ver, usted, Srta…

Evans.

Srta. Evans, explíqueme por que están sin la venda…

Lo que sucede, profesora, es que Potter se sobrepasó con el ejercicio y después me quitó la venda…

Sobrepasarme yo? Ella era la que tenía sus manos en mi cara!

Lily hizo ademán de querer estrangularlo.

Miren, chicos – dijo la maestra, como dando una explicación, y los acercó a ambos, conciliando – el ejercicio de las vendas lo hago cada vez que me encargan un grupo nuevo… y esto fue de lo más normal! Es más, lo estaba esperando! Ustedes comparten una carga de energía muy fuerte… mmm… y eso es muy interesante… A ver todos, saquéense las vendas y hagan una fila detrás mío….

La profesora Bowels dejó solos a James y Lily para unirse con el resto de alumnos. El chico del pelo azabache se cruzó de brazos, esperando que Lily dijera algo ofensivo, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en lo raro que había sentido al estar tan cerca de Evans. Pero la chica parecía estar en otra. Algo que la estaba preocupando desde que descubrió que James era… es… "tu pareja perfecta… no, eso no es cierto!... no puede ser cierto…" Y el resto de la clase se la pasaron evitándose, uno a otro, como un par de novios peleados.

* * *

-Ah, estos pies me están matando… maldita la hora en que acepte estar en Baile! Odio bailar…

Ya, Canuto, deja de quejarte!

James? A qué hora llegaste?

Ahorita, no me está viendo?

Qué carácter!... de seguro algo te sucedió en teatro…

No…

Sí… tal vez te pusieron un castigo… ya quisiera yo tener un castigo y perderme el martirio de bailar con Becky!

No, no tengo castigo…

Entonces? Qué fue? No te dieron un papel protagónico, o qué?

La verdad es que estoy muy confundido… sobre un caso…

Qué caso?

Es que… en teatro estamos preparando un guión… y hay un personaje en discusión…

Así? De qué trata?

Es simple… es un personaje… eh… contrario… contradictorio, quiero decir… que le gusta … o bueno, quiere… comer una fresa.. sí, una fresa… pero que esta… fresa es… venenosa, me entiendes? … lo podría matar… lo quiere matar…

Ya veo, una fresa asesina… qué guión!

Oye, quiero un consejo, no una burla…

Ya ya… aunque déjame decirte que lo de la fresa no me lo trago… te conozco demasiado James, pero en fin… yo me comería la fresa, por más venenosa que sea…

Por qué?

Por que me gusta… y porque vale la pena morir con tal de saborear una fresa prohibida…

Qué novela has estado leyendo, ah Sirius?

Oh, ya cállate! Querías consejo, ahí lo tienes… ahora sí, voy a dormir, que mis pies me arden de las pisotadas de Becky… esa chica tiene yunques en vez de pies…

* * *

Para felicidad de los alumnos, el primer fin de semana del curso había llegado, y a pesar del mal tiempo, con ventiscas y algunas lluvias (que anunciaban un enero de invierno absoluto) algunos salieron a pasear por los alrededores, al lago, o a estirar las piernas. Normalmente, los merodeadores eran los primeros en salir del castillo y hacer de las suyas, con permiso o no, pero tres de ellos estaban en su sala común el domingo por la mañana, escudriñando libros en fin de semana.

Espero que estos libros valgan la pena!- Peter, quejándose para variar, había recibido el texto más corto para la investigación, y aún así le costaba sacar información – pidámosle ayuda a Remus, él sabe sacar resúmenes y eso…

Serás burro, Peter… - Sirius le habló por debajo de un enorme libro titulado "animago: animal o humano?" que leía con suma atención – esta es una sorpresa para él, no lo debe de saber… aunque ya sospechará algo

Por que lo dices? – preguntó Peter, para variar, con pocas luces

Lo supongo, no hemos podido hablar con él, nos evita… - añadió James – inventa tareas… eso es grave…

Pero estará feliz cuando lo acompañemos cada luna llena – dijo Sirius, entusiasmado y cerrando el libro "Animagología en el pasado"

Aquí hay algo! – dijo James, saltando de su asiento cerca de la chimenea – escuchen: "la receta para un animago perfecto" es una poción!

A ver! – dijeron los otros dos, y se abalanzaron encima de James.

"Poción para animagos:

Animagología, la ciencia que estudia la tansformación y el desempeño animal de los animagos, enumera dos formas de convertirse en el animal que cada uno lleva dentro:

primero encontramos un ritual celta muy antiguo, el cual debe de hacerse en un eclipse, "bla bla bla… muy complicado" les dijo James a los otros

y luego, la poción para animagos, la más utilizada y efectiva hasta este momento: parecida a la poción multijugos en complejidad, la poción para animagos necesita 21 ingredientes (los que adjuntamos en el reverso de la hoja) y debe de ser realizada a la puesta del sol (exactamente a las 18 horas, quince minutos y 36 segundos) en medio de un lugar totalmente rodeado de naturaleza"

Eh… chicos, no creen que es muy complicado? – susurró Peter.

Me fascina la idea – dijo Sirius – imagina cuantas cosas tenemos que hacer para lograr convertirnos en el animal que querramos…

No, no es el que querramos, sino en el que "llevamos dentro" – señaló James, releyendo la página – pues bien… tendremos que empezar la recolección de ingredientes cuánto antes…

A ver la lista de atrás…

Mientras James y Sirius miraban la lista, y Peter maquinaba un plan para escapar de esa temida transformación en animago, los dos primeros escucharon un par de maderas crujir.

Peter, puedes dejar de tener espasmos?

Yo?

Sí Peter, tú tienes espasmos del miedo que te da la trasformación…

No fui yo! Fue algo más….hay alguien aquí!

Ya ya… y no lo vemos… eso no es posible, Peter, tendría que tener una capa invisible como la mía – dijo James sin darle importancia.

Y sabemos que nadie la tiene – agregó Sirius

Por que ya hemos revisado todos los cuartos del colegio…

Ya, no me den la lata…

Bueno, entonces ven aquí, que haremos la repartición de ingredientes: veamos… James, tú consigues desde el extracto de musgo ricino hasta la pirita derretida… Peter tú…

Yo sólo un ingrediente…

Por lo menos dos… tú traerás la dalia negra y las garras de bowtruckle…

Moriré en el intento… - se lamentó Colagusano

Y yo prometo conseguir desde la esencia de rapsodia, hasta… hasta el cascarón del huevo de un basilisco…

Para eso tendrás que ir al armario de Pociones, Canuto, y sabemos que el profesor Hopkins te la tiene jurada…

Un amigo se arriesga por otro, es la regla natural de la vida… - dijo Sirius, dándose aires de sabio.

Jajaja! – rieron los otros dos.

* * *

-TIMOS – Lunes, a primera hora, medio salón dormitando, la otra mitad ya dormida, clase de Pociones, la peor forma de iniciar la semana. El profesor Hopkins estaba de pie al frente de su escritorio, con su gesto rígido, inquebrantable a la hora de dar clase, y francamente repugnante – Por fin ha llegado el año de la verdad, y no necesitaré Veritaserum para averiguar quien ha estado engañándome durante todo el tiempo que lleva en el colegio: podré ver en cada uno de sus exámenes si es que algo de conocimiento a entrado… aunque claro que para ustedes, las cosas se complican… deben de aprobar las materias normales y los talleres… ¡que manera de prepararse! Seguramente, el Sr. Director les está dando un castigo ejemplar…

Los alumnos, al escucha esto último, levantaron las caras, con indignación. Nunca habían hecho nada malo para merecer maltratos, bueno, excepto algunos…

No creo que eso sea cierto, profesor Hopkins – dijo James, sacudiéndose el cabello azabache. Suspiros femeninos – nosotros somos alumnos aplicados que nunca hemos hecho nada malo con los demás…

¡Pero qué descaro! Sepa que usted, Sr. Potter, menos que nadie debería de reclamar alguna consideración! Después de su travesura de fin de curso…

Ah, pero no exagere! Bien que le gustó el regalito que le deje en su despacho…

SUFICIENTE! Si realmente se considera un alumno aplicado realice la poción de "crecehojas", para su aplicación en…

Esa es muy sencilla para mí – dijo James con las ínfulas hinchadas – qué tal si le preparo la poción de "fantasía" de la que usted tanto habla…

¿Está seguro, Sr. Potter? fíjese que es mucho lo que arriesga… y esa poción es muy difícil… - el profesor se estaba poniendo peligroso.

Deme un caldero muy grande y lo haré!

El profesor Hopkins miró a James con enojo, lo que más odiaba era que le tomaran el pelo, pero no iba a permitir que Potter, nuevamente, arruine una clase…

Todos harán la poción fantasía. – dijo el profesor Hopkins, directo.

Pero, profesor, todavía no llegamos a esa poción, nos falta…

Silencio, Srta. Carter; saquen todos sus calderos, y empiecen con la preparación.

Bien hecho, James – dijo Peter, sacándo su pequeño caldero de peltre, como todos los demás – ahora como demonios se hará la poción fantasía…

No tengo la menor idea – dijo James, sin reparo, y sonriéndole, sacando su enorme caldero de donde le había señalado el profesor.

¿Cómo? Pero si esperaba que me ayudaras…

Esperas en vano…

Entonces, por qué le dijiste al profesor que…

Ya verás…

Odiando a James Potter, todos sacaron apesadumbrados sus calderos. Isabel pensó en pedirle a Lily que le trajese los ingredientes necesarios, pero la vio tan pérdida en sus pensamientos, que a pesar de su mareo repentino, se paro y fue a traer sus materiales. Llevó el caldero en las manos, para llenarlo de las cosas. La mayoría se apretó en contra del armario, para obtener los mejores ingredientes, y por supuesto que los merodeadores ya estaban allí, saqueandolo por completo. James se cogió cualquier cosa para empezar de una vez. Peter, temeroso, preguntaba a Remus por sí esa cosa servía, o aquella… y Sirius… él veía a alguien más…

Oye, Canuto, ya lo tengo planeado: a la señal, te escabulles y sales del salón…- le susurraba James a Sirius, de regreso a su sitio – hey, me estás escuchando?

Sí…

Puedes dejar de mirar al mounstro con gafas?

Yo no estoy mirando a Isabel…

¿Con que Isabel, no, y tú desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre?

Me olvide de algo en el armario, ya vengo… - dio Sirius, de pronto, ya que Isabel parecía estar a punto de un desmayo.

Sirius dejaba su caldero sobre la carpeta, cuando vio cómo Isabel dejó caer su caldero en el piso, y ella se desplomaba encima, en un desmayo seguro. No supo porque sintió un golpe en el pecho, y salió entre los alumnos, empujándolos, y haciéndolos algún lado, para llegar lo más rápido posible a levantar a Isabel.

Isabel! – dijo Sirius, con un tono de desespero en la voz, y cogiéndola por la cintura para levantarla

Sí? – respondió ella, incorporándose con un poco de dificultad, pero al fin y al cabo, con conciencia

ah? – Sirius soltó a la chica repentinamente, como sorprendido de lo que había hecho. No se esperaba que Isabel estuviera despierta – emmm, yo… pensé… que…

gracias – dijo simplemente la chica., terminando de ponerse de pie, y con su caldero en las manos.

Ah? – repitió Sirius, quien no sabía que decir.

Gracias por ayudarme – "qué haces, Isabel¿coquetear? Eso no es lo tuyo."

Ah… sí… - Canuto se rascó la cabeza, mirando al piso – em… adiós – y salió disparado a su sitio.

Isabel caminó despacio hacia su carpeta, le costaba caro desplazarse bien, pero se sentía mejor que en la mañana, tenía más color en el rostro, y al sentarse, se rió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, recordando a Sirius… "no es tan patán… no lo es…" lo miró: estaba metiendo sin cuidado todas las cosas al caldero, sin orden ni medida… "no le he agradecido por ayudarme la noche del desmayo!... debería?... no, no creo que… o sí?... tal vez le importe… "

A pocos metros, James hacía de las suyas: ponía de todo un poco, cambiando el humo que provenía del caldero de morado a naranja, a negro, a azul eléctrico, a chispas amarillas, a rosa, a verde fosforescente… el tremendo recipiente estaba tan lleno y caliente, que el humo ya podía llenar la parte delantera del salón, mientras que los calderos del resto de alumnos ayudaban a cubrir el techo y el ambiente de un gas muy denso.

Yo creo que ya, Sirius – dijo James, jalando a Sirius hacia abajo, para poder hablar sin tragar el humo – ya puedes ir al despacho del profesor…

Ya? Estás seguro que él no se dará cuenta?

Claro que no, está ocupado sacando el humo de sus narices… vamos, te guiaré a la puerta.

James se paró y llevó a Sirius, quien gateaba para que nadie lo viese, hacia la puerta del salón. Lo hacían lo más rápido posible, pero de pronto, Canuto se detuvo.

Escuche una tos muy fuerte, regreso un momento y volvemos a intentarlo… - "Ahora sí que se está ahogando… ahora sí se desmayará…"

No, ya no hay tiempo – y dicho esto, James empujó a Sirius afuera, y cerró la puerta de un tirón.

Sirius intentó entrar, pero estaba cerrada por fuera, no se lo pensó más: corrió en dirección a las escaleras, a punto de cambiar de dirección, pensando si realmente no era él el que había tragado mucho de ese humo extraño, ya que se preocupaba por Isabel cada vez más…

* * *

En el salón, las cosas empeoraban: la mayoría tenía un poco de naúseas a causa del olor pútrido que empezaba a desarrollar la poción, y Lily buscaba a Isabel, que se había perdido entre tanto humo. En realidad, Isabel estaba muy mal; se encontraba en el piso, tratando de obtener algo de aire limpio y con un pañuelo blanco en la boca, a pesar de la tos. Escuchaba a Lily a lo lejos, pero ya no podía levantarse. Se arrastró todo lo que pudo, y dio su último esfuerzo para abrir la puerta del salón. De inmediato, salió y tomo una tremenda bocanada de aire. El humo fue propagándose por fuera, y los alumnos se sentían mejor. Isabel se incorporó sola y de no ser por que vio una manchita inconfundible a la distancia, hubiera regresado al salón; era Sirius, corriendo hacia las escaleras, que estaban a punto de cambiar de dirección. Isabel nunca supo porqué lo siguió, pero lo hizo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

* * *

-Isa! Isa… bel… - Lily desistió de su búsqueda al ver algo mucho más interesante: James Potter tratando e intentando de todas las formas posibles sacar más humo de su caldero, al ver que el gas se disipaba y dejaba el salón libre, para que el profesor pudiera chequearlo, entonces se le ocurrió una idea… - profesor Hopkins! PROFESOR!

¿Qué sucede, Srta. Evans¿Por qué los gritos?

James Potter ha estado aumentando el humo en el salón, mire!

James paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo, y giro su mirada (la más inocente que pudo) hacia el profesor.

Potter! Explíquese!

Yoooooo…. Intentaba apagar mi caldero, porque ya me di cuenta que no soy tan bueno, profesor, disculpe la malcriadez de antes…

Eso no es cierto! – estalló Lily, al lado – yo lo ví! Estaba abanicando su caldero…

Profesor Hopkins, debe de saber que Evans ha estado en tratamientos visuales desde…

Silencio! – dijo el profesor, pero sin enojarse, como si intentará apaciguar el ruido para dejar escuchar sus pensamientos. Miró el salón entero: alumnos con las túnicas quemadas, frascos rotos, alumnos con las túnicas quemadas, armario destrozado, alumnos con las túnicas quemadas, calderos chorreando… y se llenó de cólera – YA SÉ QUE ES LO QUE HAS ESTADO HACIENDO, POTTER! TE DESCUBRÍ! – y de inmediato salió del salón, tirando la puerta, y dejando a los alumnos con la boca abierta.

* * *

Ya en el siguiente piso, Sirius entró sin reparos al despacho del profesor, forzando, por supuesto, la cerradura con un _Alohomora _e Isabel iba tras él. Ella empujó la puerta y sola se terminó de abrir, pero fue tan repentino que Sirius se pensó descubierto y dejó caer el frasco que tenía en las manos.

Carter, qué haces aquí… - el chico tenía la voz evasiva, no quería que Isabel estuviera allí – vete! Te encontrarán!

Sirius… - dijo Isabel, tímida y hasta Sirius se sorprendió que lo llamara por su nombre - … porque entras al despacho del profesor? Porque…

No debiste seguirme… yo estoy…

Robando… - terminó Isabel, comprendiendo la actuación de James en el salón.

Sí, digo no… es difícil de explicar, sólo vete, por favor!

Sirius, te descubrirán, vamonos ambos! Salgamos de una vez! El profesor Hopkins vendr�!

Pero por esta última frase fue un error. Isabel habló tan alto que alguien afuera los escuchó y se oyeron pasos que se acercaban hacia el despacho. En un movimiento reflejo, Sirius cogió a Isabel por los brazos y la llevó a esconderse detrás del armario. Allí, en un lugar tan estrecho, ya no se podía escuchar ningún ruido proveniente de afuera, pero no salieron del escondite, sus respiraciones estaban alteradas del susto y de algo más... Sirius se quedó mirando a la chica que se había preocupado por él a pesar de no conocerlo, que había venido a prevenirlo, de la chica que tenía a escasos diez centímetros, la chica fea… Isabel estaba un poco ahogada por el lugar, pero no dijo nada, era tan raro permanecer allí con el chico que la insultaba y que creía que ella era muy fea… "como un mounstro"… pero era el único que se interesaba por ella, excepto Lily, claro, y ahora lo tenía a tan solo cinco centímetros… tan cerca… un poco más… Sirius no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero inclino su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, a tres centímetros de los labios de Isabel… trató de captar la mirada de la chica, pero lo que vio, o mejor dicho, lo que no vio, lo sorprendió mucho: Isabel tenía la mirada cubierta, los ojos escondidos detrás del reflejo de sus gafas negras… "¿cómo besar a alguien a quien nunca le he visto los ojos?" y entonces estiró su mano y cogió sus lentes, y muy despacio y tranquilo, empezó a deslizarlos sobre su nariz… volvió a ver sus pestañas hermosas, como la noche del desmayo, pero…

No! – Isabel se apartó de pronto, se colocó bien sus gafas, y salió del escondite, sin mirar de nuevo a Sirius.

Sirius escuchó cómo la chica daba algunos pasos afuera, sin saber muy bien que hacía todavía escondido, "sal a buscarla, dile… dile…" pero mientras pensaba que decirle a Isabel, sintió el sonido de la puerta abrirse y una voz que reconoció de inmediato habló, entrando al despacho con paso firme:

Con que era usted, Isabel Carter, la famosa ladrona de pociones… por fin te tengo, por fin.

* * *


	5. cap 5

Me demore un pokito mas de la cuenta en este nuevo cap...

* * *

* * *

El profesor Hopkins se adelantó hacia Isabel y la cogió bruscamente del brazo, mientras que la chica solo empalidecía por completo y estaba muda del miedo.

Años buscándote – musitó el profesor – años encubierta como una estudiante modelo¿no, Carter?

SUELTELA!

Sirius salió del escondite, y se lanzó encima de Hopkins y, sin recordar su posición de alumno, atinó a darle un puñetazo dirigido a la cara… pero que cayó en el hombro del profesor. Éste se quedó inmóvil pasmado del atrevimiento de Sirius, y lo miró desafiante.

¡BLACK! – dijo, lanzándole encolerizado a Isabel. Sirius la recibió – debí haberlo imaginado! POTTER NO SE ARRIESGARÍA DE NO SER POR USTED, BLACK! Los tengo a todos… a Potter, a ti, Black, y a la srta. Carter…

¡Isabel no tiene nada que ver en esto¡ELLA ES INOCENTE¡No tiene nada que ver, se lo juro!

Hopkins alzó las cejas.

A ver, Black¿crees realmente que me importa? Yo la encontré aquí, con usted… a solas… a menos que quiera que cambie la versión de los hechos, pero eso no le conviene a la srta. …

Sirius miró al profesor con una cara de repulsión indescriptible, aquella cara dedicada exclusivamente a Snivellus…

Sabe que digo la verdad, déjela ir profesor, y yo pagaré doblemente, tendré un castigo mayor…

Su castigo será ejemplar de todas formas, Black… ahora, tengo que llamar al conserje para que vaya por Potter… ¡SLADER!

NO! Por favor, profesor, escuche, haré lo que usted diga…

Pero el profesor Hopkins salió hacia el pasillo llamando a voces al conserje, y Sirius se sintió derrotado, y se quedó mirando la puerta del despacho. No quería voltear; atrás se encontraba Isabel, inmóvil y callada, y no quería verla… no era justo para ella… él la había arrastrado hacia allí… Muy despacio, volteo y se dio cuenta que Isabel estaba sentada, mirando el piso. Sus lentes cubrían más que nunca sus ojos y el nacimiento de la nariz.

¿sabes, Isabel? – Sirius se arriesgó y habló despreocupado – no creo que te den castigo… eres tú… si fuera Remus tampoco lo castigarían… - al ver que Isabel no respondía lo tomo como buena señal – estoy casi seguro – Sirius se sentó a su lado – que no te darán más que una planas para hacer… lo más importante es que te encuentres bien¿no sientes mareos ni nada?

Sirius le cogió el rostro, quería ver como se encontraba… pero… Isabel le tiró la mano a un lado.

Isabel… yo… lo siento mucho… - comenzó Sirius.

Cierra la boca, Black – Sirius parpadeó confundido; aquella voz era de una amargura que jamás había escuchado en alguien – Qué bien te salió el juego ¿no?... Y yo que pensaba…

No es lo que parece, Isabel, yo no…

¿contento? Ahora tienes por qué reírte durante todo un mes con Potter¿no es excelente?

¡Escuchame! Intenté que escaparás ¿recuerdas?

Una gran actuación, Black, así como tu preocupación por mí en el salón de pociones y… como… tu… actuación detrás del armario.

Esa no fue una actuación, de eso estate segura…

¿Así? –Isabel desafió a Sirius – ¿Entonces que fue, Black? Anda, dímelo…

Yo… - Sirius enrojeció - eso fue…

Aquí están, Slader¡dos de los tres ladrones! Ahora, ve por Potter, y más vale que te apresures, para llegar a la dirección conmigo.

Hopkins y el conserje habían llegado al despacho. Slader se quedó mirando a Sirius e Isabel sentados juntos en el piso del despacho… y no le gustó.

Apúrate, Slader! –el conserje reaccionó y salió disparado – y ustedes dos, vengan conmigo.

Sirius le tendió la mano a Isabel para ayudarla a pararse, y ella se incorporó sola.

* * *

No se sabía quien mordería al otro primero, pero sí que ambos estaban rabiosos: James y Lily, sumidos nuevamente en una airada discusión: uno llamándola chismosa y aguafiestas, la otra culpándolo porque Isabel no se encuentre en el salón.

Si se ha ahogado, Potter, yo te voy a…

De qué te quejas! Hierba fea nunca muere…

Basta! – Remus habló por fin, después de presenciar la pelea de siempre y sujetando a Lily – James, no sé que tramaban Sirius y tú esta vez, pero les salió el tiro por la culata… lo mejor será que vayamos a la sala común.

Pero¿Isabel? No sé donde está, solo recuerdo que tosía mucho… - Lily miró a James con desprecio, a lo que él respondió con un guiño – Vamos a buscarla, Remus!

¡De aquí nadie se mueve hasta limpiar absolutamente todo! – Slader llegó y empezó a recorrer el salón. Todo destruido. – ¡Y tienen hasta antes que comiencen a servir la cena para concluir!

No haremos su trabajo – James metiendo su cuchara en la ya de por sí venenosa sopa.

Slader empezó a reírse como un loco al escuchar esto. Todos lo miraban con miedo, excepto James, que creía que el conserje se burlaba de él.

Al menos yo no levantaré siquiera un caldero – señaló el chico, un poco ofendido.

No… por ahora, no limpiarás Potter, pero muy pronto… bueno, ya verás. Vienes conmigo… y son órdenes del profesor Hopkins – agregó al ver que James abría la boca para protestar.

* * *

Dumbledore miraba a cada uno de los presentes en su despacho con cierto aire divertido y expectante: a la profesora McGonagall, roja de vergüenza al ver a tres alumnos de Gryffindor acusados de ladrones, y entre ellos a Isabel, tan buena chica… al profesor Hopkins, con el entrecejo fruncido y seguramente imaginando el castigo que propondría para los alumnos… el conserje Slader, mirando hacia todos lados del despacho; jamás lo había pisado… James tratando de coger la mirada de Sirius, éste último preocupado no por sí mismo sino por Isabel, y la chica sin expresión alguna, callada y rígida.

Bien – habló el director, y casi todos dieron un respingo, todos menos Isabel – creo que ya escuché suficiente y entiendo a la perfección lo sucedido… y no habrá expulsión, profesor Hopkins… pero sí castigos, y muy severos, como aplican las reglas de Hogwarts.

¿Me permite, señor director? – dijo el profesor Hopkins.

Por supuesto, profesor.

Él se paró enfrente de los tres chicos, y clavó su mirada en ellos.

Lamento – pero no parecía lamentarlo – este terrible comportamiento por parte de ustedes, y, como no deseamos que vuelva a ocurrir, le quitaré 50 puntos por cada uno a Gryffindor – la profesora McGonagall frunció la boca – tendrán que reponer cada uno de los ingredientes robados, y me refiero a unos ingredientes nuevos… y por último, tienen un cero en la asignatura.

El profesor Hopkins abrió la boca para continuar con su discurso castigador, cuando McGonagall dio un paso al frente de los chicos y lo calló de inmediato.

Estoy sumamente disgustada y decepcionada de los tres – dijo, paseando la mirada por cada uno de los gryffindors – en especial de ti, Isabel Carter, no sé en que estabas pensando al forzar el despacho del profesor Hopkins, pero de lo que estoy segura es que esto no volverá a ocurrir… Tienen prohibidas las salidas a Hogsmeade y avisaré a sus padres de inmediato.

No veo la necesidad, profesora, nosotros podemos decírselos…

¿Me cree tonta, Potter? Yo misma les escribiré por la tarde.

Profesora McGonagall, no avise a mis padres, no entederán…

¿Qué le pasa, Black? Sus padres son como todos los demás, y entenderán, por supuesto que lo harán… al igual que los padres de Potter, y los padres de Carter.

Isabel cerró los ojos debajo de sus enormes gafas al escuchar a la profesora, y el dolor que sentía se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y las afueras: una granizada como nunca se había visto en Hogwarts comenzó a caer sobre el castillo y los alrededores de manera estrepitosa. Los presentes en el despacho del director tuvieron un segundo respingo general por el ruido que el granizo producía al chocar contra las paredes del colegio.

¿Pero qué…- empezó la profesora McGonagall, dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Creo – interrumpió Dumbledore, dirigiéndose a la sala – que fueron suficientes castigos… los alumnos aprenderán la lección… confío en que así lo harán. Sr. Slader, cubra con los cascos los techos de los invernaderos, no vaya a ser que ser quiebre por este granizo inusual, y usted, profesora McGonagall, lleve a sus alumnos a la sala común; Profesor Hopkins, me parece que tiene una clase con 3er año, luego de la cual puede escribir su lista de materiales... y usted, Srta. Carter, se queda unos minutos si es tan amable.

Isabel se quedó parada mientras todos salían.

Pudo haber sido peor¿no? – dijo James, resuelto de huesos y por lo bajo, al salir del despacho.

Sirius lo miró un poco triste… pero no dijo nada.

* * *

El granizo sólo se expandió durante tres horas después de la reunión en el despacho de Dumbledore. Luego sobrevino una lluvia leve y un cielo tupido de nubes oscuras durante algunos días más. Era una depresión para los alumnos: se venían los partidos de quidditch, y el clima no iba a ayudar a los jugadores. Aunque claro que los alumnos también conversaban de otros temas… como lo sucedido con los ladrones de pociones. Sí, ese sí que era un buen tema de conversación.

Pronto se olvidarán de lo que sucedió, Isabel – Le dijo una semana después Lily a su mejor amiga, sentada en un sofá de la sala común – y recuperarás tus notas porque eres muy buena estudiando…

A mí ya no me importa si siguen hablando, ni tampoco las clases.

Está bien. Dime quién eres y qué has hecho con mi amiga.

No, Lily, hablo en serio: no quiero saber más de los cursos ni tampoco de alumnos, ni de chicos, ni de los que te tienden trampas y te hacen creer que son tu amigos, cuando en realidad hasta asco les das.

Lily se preocupó. ¿A quién se estaba refiriendo Isabel? La amargura en su voz se notaba a leguas. Se levantó de su sitio con fuerza.

¿Quién fue? Isabel, dime quién te ha hecho tal cosa y yo voy y… - Lily hizo un puñetazo en el aire.

Nadie. Yo misma deje que pasara. No te preocupes más, Lily – Isabel dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana – la lluvia fue suficiente¿no lo crees?

Ah… sí… pero ¿por qué lo dices? – dijo Lily, contrariada.

Espero que se acabe pronto… y también – agregó Isa, saliendo del ensimismamiento – que yo acabe esta enorme tarea de Encantamientos…

* * *

- ¡Qué bien! – exclamó Rachel O'Connel la tarde del primer viernes de octubre, mientras ella y Remus patrullaban el 4to piso – Creo que acaba de caer la última gota de lluvia¿no te parece? 

Sí… supongo, qué bien… - Remus no tenía ganas de estar allí, caminando junto a Rachel… y en verdad le importaba muy poco el clima.

¿Escuchaste eso? Creo que es nuevamente Finney – Rachel cogió del brazo a Remus, muy fuertemente por cierto - … ese chico¡me tiene harta! Lo mejor será que vaya detrás de él…

Adelante.

Ya vuelvo – agregó la chica, corriendo como lo sabía hacer.

Remus la vio irse. "Pobre Finney, si lo agarra…" Se rió un poco cruelmente, y continuó caminando. Últimamente se estaba encontrando muy burlón, y no le gustaba para nada. Se estaba pareciendo a Sirius y James, y no le agradaba. "En especial ahora, que tienen una cara… no sé en que piensan… parece que un plan les ha salido mal… y bueno, eso de meter a Isabel en el robo de pociones, no fue muy caballero…"

¿Pensando en las tareas?

"Ah, se te olvidaba… últimamente paras hablando mucho con Snape… no está bien"

Sólo patrullaba, Snape… ¿tú ya terminaste?

Hace unos minutos. Más bien quería preguntarte… ¿sabes qué es esto?

Snape llegó a un claro de una de las ventanas del pasillo y levantó una pieza de pergamino, más bien, una parte de lo que fue un pergamino escrito con una letra terrible.

No se ve muy bien lo que dice… - dijo Remus, acercándose el papel a los ojos y sacando la varita - ¡Lumos!... es una…

Una lista… muy peculiar.

Aquella lista estaba rota por la mitad, pero podían leerse algunos ingredientes de lo más peligrosos, y hasta oscuros… y en la esquina final, un nombre.

Le pertenece a tu amigo Potter, como lees en la esquina derecha…

Sí… ya lo veo…

En verdad – Snape cambió su voz por una muy sutil – me preguntó que hará Potter con todos esos ingredientes; ya es sabido que es el ladrón de pociones, pero¿volverá a arriesgarse e intentará robarlos de nuevo, no creo que sea tan tonto, verdad? Además¿para qué? – el chico de nariz ganchuda se acercó más a Remus y le dijo en un susurro – supongo que tú no estarás metido en eso, Lupin, podría ser peligroso para tu cargo de prefecto.

Remus se sentía confundido. ¿Qué era aquel trozo de papel? "James nunca aprende" pero, con aquellos ingredientes… esos no eran lo que es utilizaba para las bromas o los sortilegios, no, aquellos eran ingredientes peligrosos hasta para él mismo… ¿Lo estará haciendo sólo, o con Sirius y Peter? Y por qué no me dicen nada…

Ya lo suponía – habló nuevamente Snape – tú no sabes nada sobre esto, claro, Potter no quisiera arriesgarse, teniéndote a ti de prefecto, representas un peligro para sus planes.

Ante todo – empezó Remus, aclarándose la garganta – somos amigos… y…

Y hay veces en que te dejan de lado… sí, yo los he visto… Pero bueno – Snape cambió su tono de voz gélido por uno grave – estoy seguro que tú ya estarás averiguando qué traman los que se dicen tus amigos, sí, yo no tengo porqué meterme, tú sabrás…

Y así, la cizañaza boca de Snape fue callándose, mientras su dueño se iba. Remus se guardó el pergamino bajo la túnica y decidió no devolvérselo a James por la noche, cuando regresaba de patrullar el 4to piso. Se durmió con la incertidumbre y lo prefirió así… no le irían a mentir más… ahora sí que averiguaría que se traen, de esto estaba seguro.

* * *

- ¡Pettigrew! 

¡Pro-profesora McGonagall!

Soy yo, idiota, James.

Ah, James… ¿qué quieres tan temprano?

Es que me iba a entrenar, pero no encuentro mi lista de ingredientes.

Supongo que Sirius la boto, no le hace gracia que sigas con la idea de conseguir los ingredientes, volverán a atraparlos, y zas! fuera del colegio.

Ya le pregunté y no, no la ha botado, así que tú la tienes o te la has comido, Peter.

No me la he comido…

Ya, entonces dónde está?

No lo sé…

Qué me queda, la buscaré en la sala común…

Ve y déjame dormir… OUCH!

Un almohadazo de despedida¡adiós Peter!

James cogió su escoba, se colocó bien las zapatillas y bajo a la sala común.

¿Dónde estás, trozo de pergamino maloliente? No vaya a ser que Remus te haya encontrado…

Rebuscó por todos lados, desarmó los cojines, se arrastró por entre los tapetes y las alfombras, y cuando estaba debajo de la mesa tanteando, Isabel se apareció al final de la escalera, cargando a Gina – Lee.

James se quedó bajo la mesa al escuchar a Isabel conversando con la gata.

Se acabó – decía la chica, acariciando el animal – ni una gota más de lágrimas, o de lluvia, que vendría a ser lo mismo… ¿qué pasa? – Isabel puso a Gina – Lee al frente de su rostro – tienes una carita de cansada… ya sé, te daré tu leche, ayer Lily terminó cansadísima de patrullar, así que yo te alimentaré… pero dónde deja esta mujer la leche… bueno, a ver…

Isabel se agachó para recoger el posillo de la gata, y James se ocultó más, por si las moscas…

¡Aparicium Lactae!

Un buen chorro de leche empezó a manar de la varita de Isabel, y Gina – Lee saltó encima de él.

Eh! Quieta! Si todo es para ti, no tienes por qué alterarte… Ah… si yo pudiera… - Isabel terminó de poner la leche y dejó la gata sobre la mesa, tomando como una loquita – ser feliz con un poco de leche…

Miró la pequeña plantita que crecía en el macetero junto a la ventana. Isabel se acercó. Colocó sus manos sobre la plantita y cerró los ojos, en una concentración única. James subió los ojos por encima de la mesa, y lo vio: vio como la pequeña plantita se convertía en un hermoso rosal y envolvía ligeramente las manos de la chica. Isabel sonrió.

Qué lindo… tal vez podría llenar los jardines de ellos…

Isabel le dio un último cariño a Gina – Lee, y cogiendo su mochila salió de la sala común con un bonito color en el rostro.

James se quedó por un minuto más escondido y viendo el rosal perfecto que acababa de crecer frente a sus ojos de una manera sobrenatural.

Carter no es humana – susurró – ¡es increíble¡No es humana!

* * *


	6. cap 6

Dedicado a svenhassel (Brenda para los amigos!) con cariñoo para ti amix! De ALDA :D

------------

-Tranquilo, Potter, tranquilo… ¿En qué te podría molestar a ti que Carter sea un mostruito… poderoso?

James se incorporó completamente, se llevó una mano en la cabeza, y comenzó a dar vueltas en la sala común, sosteniendo su escoba.

-Pues… no la has tratado muy bien que digamos… y tal vez se ponga en contra tuya… y… - el chico se imaginó unas lianas con espinas enrollando su cuello, y tragó saliva – puede ser muy peligrosa.

-¿Con quién hablas?

James giró su palo de escoba y le dio por detrás a Sirius, colocándose a la defensiva.

-¡Au! ¿Qué tienes?

-Perdón! Perdón! Creí que eras… Peter… - James se paró normal inmediatamente.

-A ya – Sirius se acomodó en el sofá desparramado y con su pijama – después que me preguntaste por la lista, no pude volver a dormir… ¿tan temprano es el entrenamiento?

-Sí… - le respondió James aún pensando en Isabel – es que Miller nos llamó más temprano por si el cielo se despejaba completamente… ya ves que el clima no está ayudando… el clima… ¡El clima!

-Sí James, el clima está muy malo, pero deja de gritar, ¿quieres?

-No, es que tú no lo entiendes… ¡es ella! ¡Es ella la que controla el clima y las plantas a su antojo! Tal vez…

-No entiendo, no entiendo, no entiendo – dijo Sirius tirando la cabeza hacia arriba.

Pero James sí entendía. "Evans está detrás de todo esto; seguramente le dijo a su amiguita que arruinara el clima antes del invierno de Enero… y así arruinar MI quidditch"

-¿Qué es eso?

Sirius le preguntó a James por un rosal extrañamente grande que yacía en una maceta al borde de la ventana, pero Potter se encontraba demasiado ocupado hilando ideas como para escucharlo. Sirius se levantó en dirección a la flor. "Brilla demasiado" se dijo a sí mismo. "Es extraño"

-Oye James… - empezó Black.

-No, ahora no Sirius – James salió embalado hacia el campo de quidditch. "Tal vez Carter este haciendo más magia desde las tribunas".

------------------------------------------

A la hora del almuerzo, todos los gryffindors se encontraban exhaustos: algunos habían asistido a su primer entrenamiento de quidditch del año y morían de hambre, como James; otros, como Isabel y Remus, se habían pasado la mañana avanzando las tareas que se amontonaban para los fines de semana; y otros, como Lily y Sirius, se habían dormido durante la mañana (el último se volvió a dormir por flojo).

- Buenas Tardes, alumnos.

- Buenas tardes, profesora McGonagall.

- Srta. Carter, Sr. Potter y Sr. Black. Un momento a mi despacho, por favor.

Isabel, James y Sirius se pararon y fueron detrás de la profesora, mientras los otros los veían partir. James se puso más adelante y le hacia gestos a Sirius para que se alejara de Isabel mientras subían las escaleras, pero Sirius no le hacía el mínimo caso.

-Adelante.

Todos pasaron al despacho. La profesora se acomodó las gafas y sacó un trozo de pergamino, y lo blandió frente a ellos.

-Estos son los materiales que comprarán el próximo fin de semana en Hogsmeade.

-¿Quiere decir que iremos a la salida?

-No se entusiasme, Sr. Black, irán conmigo y tan sólo a comprar los materiales; después regresaremos al castillo. Ahora, hablando de otro tema, me comunique con sus padres.

Los tres alumnos sentados en aquel despacho se sobrecogieron de maneras distintas: Isabel levantó el rostro y le dio un brinco el corazón; Sirius se enojó de tan sólo pensar en sus padres, y James empalideció; su madre lo sobreprotegía siempre.

-Y debo decir que no me esperaba la reacción de ninguno. Para empezar, sus padres, Sr. Black, me regresaron tres cartas… algo un poco ofensivo, debo decir… pero al final recibí su respuesta: vendrán uno de estos días a conversar sobre el tema.

-¿Vendrán? – Sirius se paró bruscamente.

-Tome asiento, Sr. Black. Y sí, sí vendrán… por primera vez al colegio, en dos semanas. – Sirius tenía ganas de gritar, pero se contuvo y se sentó – En cuanto a usted, Sr. Potter…

-¿Cuántas?

-¿Cuántas qué?

-¿Cuántas cartas ha mandado mi madre, profesora?

-11 sin contar la carta dirigida al director, expresándole sus deseos de que su hijo se encuentre bien… vendrá hoy, aunque no sé exactamente a qué hora.

-Me lo esperaba. – James se hundió en la silla y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Por último, me comuniqué también con su abuelo, Srta. Carter, y él me hizo llegar dos mensajes, uno para el Sr. Director, y otro para usted.

La profesora le tendió a Isabel una carta. La chica lo recibió temblorosa, y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica.

-Eso era todo, alumnos, pueden ir…

Pero McGonagall no pudo pronunciar "se"; alguien entró al despacho sin avisar.

Anne Potter ingresó al despacho sin siquiera detenerse a tocar. Era una mujer de mediana estatura, pelo castaño igual al de James, y pasos ligeros. Siempre había sobreprotegido a su hijo; para ella, James era lo primero. Que él se encontrara bien era suficiente para morir en paz. Pero es que lo amaba mucho. Era su único hijo. Aunque a veces, ese amor le confundía las responsabilidades que James tenía con respecto a sus actos. Pero si había alguien que le hacía ver cómo eran realmente las cosas, aquel era su esposo, el señor Jack Potter. Centrado, era un señor que conocía perfectamente las diabluras de su hijo, y como buen padre, le daba lo justo y necesario. Nunca había problemas entre ellos acerca de lo que hacía su hijo, sin embargo, Jack le recordaba a su esposa a menudo que James era un joven, y que su sobreprotección lo ahogaba en ciertos momentos.

-Ma… má…

-Ay! Perdón hijo, creo que casi te ahogo de nuevo, ¿no?

-Sí…

Como decía, a Anne Potter ya se le fue la mano de nuevo: al entrar, ubicó a su hijo con la mirada y lo empezó a sofocar con besos y abrazos. Sirius e Isabel se alejaron de madre e hijo.

-Buenas tardes, profesora McGonagall

Jack Potter ingresó a la habitación, saludando a la profesora, y como ya era costumbre, se dirigió hacia su esposa para despegarla de James.

-Buenas tardes, Sres. Potter. – la profesora McGonagall intentó parecer calmada, a pesar de que se había alterado con la entrada de la Sra. Potter.

-Discúlpeme, profesora – habló de repente Anne, siendo cogida de su esposo por los brazos. James se tiró hacia un muro viéndose libre de su madre – es sólo que extrañaba mucho a mi hijo, ¡mire cuánto tiempo hemos estado separados! Además, con eso de que ha robado (lo cual no creo que vuelva a repetir) me preocupa su salud, ¿cómo estás, hijo? ¿Te duele algo en especial?

-Yo estoy bien, mamá.

-Él está bien, Anne, ya te lo dijo. Ahora, profesora, quiero que nos cuente que fue lo que sucedió – Jack miró a James frunciendo el entrecejo.

La profesora carraspeó.

-Muy bien, Sr. Potter. – y agregó, mirando a Sirius e Isabel – por favor, retírense y no olviden lo de este fin de semana.

Isabel no reclamó para nada; lo que más quería era leer la carta de su abuelo. Los dos salieron y Sirius cerró la puerta, quedándose en frente de Isabel. Sirius carraspeó unos instantes, y cuando abrió la boca y alzó la mano (en un modo histriónico) Isabel se fue corriendo.

-Gracias por escucharme, Isabel.

Sirius se fue arrastrando los pies. Sus padres venían en dos semanas, ¡tamaño castigo! Y lo peor era que seguía pensando en Isabel, cuando un chico como él nunca debía de fijarse en una chica como ella.

-----------------

Isabel se sentó sobre su cama, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio, y abrió la carta despacito.

"Hija mía:

No te deprimas tanto, mis cosechas se arruinarán" Isabel sonrió "No tienes que dudar de mí, tu abuelo cree en ti absolutamente, estuviste en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, no robaste nada… aunque aún no sé a quién seguiste para cometer esa imprudencia, supongo que habrá valido la pena.

¿Cómo se encuentra tu hombro? Espero que mejor. No lamentes más no haber ido con la Srta. Evans a Roma, sabes que decidí que te quedarás en casa por tu propio bien.

Lo que te diré ahora no es para que te alarmes ni te asustes, sólo quiero que estés prevenida por si te sientes débil en adelante: hace unas semanas, un crimen oscuro ocurrió en Richwood Valley, no fue obra de un trueno, como declara El Profeta, sino de alguien más. Le he enviado una carta para el director, él mismo se ha comprometido conmigo a cuidar de algún síntoma tuyo, y estoy seguro de que así lo hará.

Por favor, no te pongas en riesgo, sabes que eres lo único en mi vida, Isa.

Tu abuelo que te adora,

William Carter

PD: sé muy bien que tienes manchas púrpuras en las mejillas, y no porque el director me haya avisado, sino porque aún este viejo puede informarse con el viento, como lo hacían nuestros ancestros… mucho cuidado, hija, cualquier duda, ve con el señor director o con la enfermera."

Isabel se apretó la carta al pecho y la volvió a doblar. Luego, la guardó en su velador, donde días antes había sido guardada la petaca de Sirius, y que ahora estaba tirada en el tacho. Su abuelo le estaba dando fuerzas para seguir; ya se olvidaría del maltrato sufrido por el robo de pociones; además, no se sentía enferma y la mancha púrpura del hombro estaba casi invisible. Pero como le dolería olvidarse que existía un chico en la escuela que le había hecho creer que le importaba aunque sea un poco...

-------------------------------

Como todos hemos podido notar en algún momento, los lugares prohibidos son más apetecibles que los permitidos, y para James y Sirius, el ir a Hogsmeade de la mano con la Profesora McGonagall era un sufrimiento incomparable: tener tan cerca sus tiendas y lugares favoritos y no poder ni detenerse ante el escaparate.

-Apúrense! – les metía prisa la profesora, quien era acompañada por Isabel. La chica mantenía el ritmo de su caminata.

-Estamos detrás suyo, maestra!

-Los quiero aquí adelante! En mis narices! Sino… son capaces de escaparse!

-Realmente, esta vieja no nos dejará comprar los materiales que necesitamos…

-¿sigues con esa idea, James?

-Sí, por supuesto que sí… este año somos animagos sea como sea…

-Pero si se te perdieron los ingredientes – dijo ligeramente esperanzado Sirius.

-No importa, todo esta aquí – respondió Potter, señalando su cabeza azabache.

-¿Qué murmuran ustedes dos? – bramó de pronto McGonagall.

-Que… si el clima ira a mejorar, profesora… - dijo rápidamente Sirius.

-Por supuesto que lo hará – respondió Isabel en el acto.

-Qué optimista, Srta. Carter, aunque no hay forma de pronosticar el día siguiente…

-¿o sí? – James, al escuchar sobre el clima, corrió y adelantó a la profesora y a Isabel, poniéndose delante de esta última.

Isabel lo miró extrañada a través de sus gafas. James estaba desafiante, en frente de ella.

-Permiso, Potter – dijo tras un momento de vacilación.

-Ya escucho Potter, a un lado, déjenos pasar.

James le dirigió otra mirada extraña a Isabel, y se retiró del camino. Justo volteaba, cuando se dio de cara con Sirius.

-¿Qué tienes? – a Sirius no le había causado ninguna gracia la actitud de su mejor amigo, y ahora lo miraba como si le ocultase algo.

-Nada – soltó James resuelto. "No puedo decirle nada a nadie hasta estar seguro de mis sospechas… y veremos si me sirves o no, Carter"

-Ustedes dos! AVANCEN!

Después de 15 min. Llegaron a una tienda muy grande, que vendía artículos para preparar pociones, llamada "Calderos regurgitantes", donde un viejo cascarrabias atendía en estos momentos a la profesora McGonagall, trayéndole los objetos de la lista. Isabel miraba tras la ventana cuando un rostro con pelo pelirrojo cayéndole encima le sonrió alegremente. Lily estaba con Remus, ambos cubiertos por sus capas de pies a cabeza, y al parecer, les había costado encontrarlos, ya que se veían jadeantes. Lily movió la boca y parecía decir: "Te sacaremos de allí". Isabel entornó los ojos. Qué iría a hacer Lily ahora.

La pelirroja sacó dos pelucas por debajo de su capa. Una rubia y larga y otra negra y ondulada. Al ver esto, Remus se resistió un poco, pero después de un poco de esfuerzo, Lily logró ponerle la peluca rubia y ella se coloco la negra, y ambos se pusieron bufandas que les cubrían hasta la mitad del rostro, dejando solo sus ojos al descubierto.

-¿De qué se ríe, Carter? – preguntó enfadada la profesora al ver que Isabel había ahogado una carcajada con su guante.

-De… de nada, profesora – susurró Isabel, y su voz fue confundida con el timbre de la puerta al abrirse.

James y Sirius, que habían estado mirando los escaparates y juntando en una canastilla algunos productos ("Ya veremos con que lo pagamos") escucharon también el timbre, y de inmediato se olvidaron de sus compras. Voltearon sus cabezas. Dos hermosas chicas, una rubia y otra de pelo negro, acababan de entrar. La rubia era ligeramente torpe al caminar, pero eso no importó para que James se acercara a ella.

-¿necesita que la ayude en algo señorita? – dijo galantemente, y arreglándose el pelo al hablar.

-No – Remus dijo con su propia voz. James frunció el ceño – quiero decir… no gracias, jijiji – Esta vez, Remus utilizó un tono muy agudo. "todo lo que haces por Lily, Remus, todo lo que haces…"

-Hay pero sí necesitas ayuda de un hombre, vamos, déjame llevarte las cosas, y cuentame, ¿en que grado estas?

-Eh… en 4to…

-Eres un poco alta para tu edad, no? – dijo James sin pensarlo. Remus empalideció.

-Ah.. mis padres son altos… es más creo que son gigantes – agregó para que James se alejará, pero lo único que provocó fue:

-Jajaja, qué graciosa… bonita y con chispa… ¡que interesante!

Por otro lado de la tienda, Lily hacia de las suyas hablando con Isabel mientras se hacia la que compraba.

-Yo tiró la bomba fétida que acabamos de comprar Remus y yo, y tú escapas con nosotros inmediatamente y…- decía la pelirroja mientras cogía un frasco de rábanos en mitades exactas.

-No, Lily, por favor, que se vayan tú y el pobre de Remus… no necesitan hacer esto…

-Isa, tú sabes que no te mereces este castigo, en realidad no te mereces todo lo que te pasa…

En la esquina de la tienda, la profesora McGonagall recibía en paquetes las compras de pociones que acababa de hacer, y sacaba cuentas con el dueño. Los paquetes eran recibidos por un despistado Sirius.

-¿no me dijo que eran 2 galeones por cada uno? – le preguntaba la profesora al viejo.

-No, señora, solo si es que se lleva el medidor para murciélagos…

-Ya ya, entonces déme también ese medidor… y usted, Black, ¿puede dejar de atentar contra los paquetes? Si los rompe, no me importara que los vuelva a pagar…

-Demonios – musitó Sirius, ocultó por la hilera de paquetes que cargaba…

-¿Y donde está Potter? ¡Potter! ¡POTTER!

Pero Potter continuaba con su flirteo con la chica rubia, aunque esta hacía lo imposible para resistirse a los encantos de James.

-¿no te llama la profesora? – Remus estaba entrando en crisis. James no paraba de lanzarle miraditas de esas que solo hacía para Praga.

-No, ¡qué va! Ella sabe que tengo que comprar los ingredientes para una importante poción, ¡Me esperara! – y agregó, con la mayor frescura posible - ¡ya voy Minerva!

Remus se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pero inmediatamente la sacó para cuidar que no se cayera la peluca. Así que James se volvía otro cuando intentaba salir con una chica... Remus se entretuvo pensando un rato de que esa era la razón por la que Lily no le hacía caso, y al escuchar a James que seguía pavoneándose con la lista de ingredientes que supuestamente la profesora le había alcanzado para comprar, Remus cayó en la cuenta de que...

-¿pero de que lista me hablas, James? – Remus no era actor pero lo estaba haciendo lo más creíble posible. Al oír su nombre, James fijó toda su atención en presumir más.

-Ah, es que se me perdió la lista, sinceramente y aquí entre nosotros, no necesito ninguna lista porque me sé los ingredientes de memoria...

"Se te perdió la lista" pensó Remus de inmediato "entonces Snape no me engañó, era cierto: aquella lista es la de James... pero está incompleta... de seguro que la otra parte la tienen Sirius y Peter"

-Ah, claro, yo te entiendo... – dijo despacito Remus, en un tono dulce que lo asqueó.

-Ja! Sabes que? Todavía no me sé tu nombre, dime como te llamas primor...

James le cogió la mano casi como en un movimiento reflejo, y a Remus se le cayó el alma: James le estaba tocando la mano y se había dado cuenta de un rasguño muy profundo que aún tenía señas de estar semiabierto.

-¡Qué pasó aquí! – James estaba examinando la mano de Remus, que a decir verdad no era la manito delicada que debería de tener.

-Ah...jeje, nada.. es que me peleé con mi amiga hace uno días... la que esta allí comprando... – "Suéltame James"

Potter se quedó mirando a la chica señalada por Remus. A través de su cabello negro sobresalían ciertos cabellos rojos muy fuertes... raro...

-No voy a escaparme, por enésima vez, Lilian... ¡Dios! Mejor váyanse, un poco más o James besará a Remus por error... – Isabel miraba a los dos y río ligeramente.

-¡Te reíste! – dijo Lily, de pronto y mirándola de frente, ya sin disimular que no hablaban.

-Sí, cierto.

-¡Entonces todo esto ha valido la pena! - la pelirroja tenía el rostro iluminado - ¡Me voy! Te puedes quedar castigada, si no estás triste está bien... además tengo que salvar a Remus del enfermo de Potter...

Lily se dirigió con pasos de determinación a salvar a su compinche, o a la chica rubia que es lo mismo.

-Esa amiga que te hizo esto, debe de ser familiar de Lilian Evans – Remus se percató de que esta vez la voz de James no era a seductora de hace un rato, sino que estaba hablando mirando a Lily venir hacia ellos y con los ojos brillantes.

-Porque para hacerte ese rasguño – continuó Potter. Lily ya había llegado a donde estaban ellos - tiene que haber sido hasta la propia Evans, que es una salvaje. Nada que ver contigo, tú si tienes clase, en cambio ella se codea con todo el mundo.

Lily miró a James por un segundo, al escuchar su apellido, pero de inmediato y con la mayor naturalidad posible de alguien que acaba de ser insultada, se tornó hacia Remus y dijo tranquilamente:

-Ya terminé de ver los precios, creo que todo esta muy caro aquí, vámonos.

-¿ya te vas? – le preguntó a Remus James, volviendo a su tonito seductor, y cogiendolo por el brazo – pero si recién empezaba a contarte lo fea que es esta chica… Lilian Evans, sí, ella… es muy torpe también, rompe todo, brutal…

Remus le puso una mano en el hombro a Lily antes de que perdiera la buena actuación que había estado haciendo.

-Pues, en eso te equivocas – a Lily le temblaba la voz contenida de rabia – tú no la conoces. Lilian Evans es…

-Tu prima, se nota el parentesco…

-Buena chica, honesta, inteligente…

-Eso no cambia nada – James se aproximó a la chica de pelo negro – Lilian Evans es…

-¡Lilian Evans es la que te va a patear el trasero si sigues hablando mal de ella! – la peluca negra empezaba a caerse. La profesora McGonagall, a lo lejos, había finalizado de ver las cuentas, y con Sirius cargando las cosas e Isabel atrás de ella, se acercaba cada vez más desde el fondo de la tienda.

-¿de verdad? – y ahora James descargó todo lo que tenía, con los ojos más brillantes que nunca – entonces, dile que la estaré esperando a eso de las 10, porque a Praga le encanta que ...hablemos antes de dormir.

Al primer golpe se le cayó la peluca. Pero eso no le interesó a Lily, continuó intentado darle golpes en la cara al estúpido de James Potter, mientras que él se moría de la risa inexplicablemente.

-¡Sabía que eras tú Evans! ¡Obvio! ¿quién más estaría conversando con Carter y tendría el pelo rojo como el tuyo!

-¡Cállate idiota!

-¿Pero porqué el pelo negro? ¿intentabas robar algo de la tienda?

-¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN USTEDES DOS? ¿Qué…? – la profesora ya se había percatado de la revuelta que dos de sus alumnos hacían en la tienda, pero cuando vio a Lily, se enojó aún más - ¿NO LE HE DICHO, EVANS, QUE NO SE ACERQUE A CARTER MIENTRAS ESTA EN HOGSMEADE? ¡Sé perfectamente que son amigas, y dado que la Srta. Carter está castigada, usted tiene prohibido estar aquí!

-¡Lily, váyanse de una vez! – dijo con voz ahogada Isabel, antes de que también descubrieran que Remus era la rubicunda, y que la profesora McGonagall pensará mal de él.

Lupin se llevó a Lily por el brazo y la condujó hasta la puerta. Después de salir, se echaron a correr por la calle hasta que se perdieron de vista.

---------------------------------------


	7. cap 7

* * *

- ¿me llamabas?

Hacía un par de semanas que la lluvia había amainado por fin. En su lugar y como era costumbre por el mes de octubre, corrían vientos fríos y el cielo estaba oscuro y tupido de nubes. En las partes más bajas del castillo, en las mazmorras, los slytherins bajaban a descansar después de un miércoles lleno de trabajo, pero apartado de la muchedumbre de alumnos un chico de bajo perfil y nariz ganchuda se escondía para hablar con una muchacha que no era de su casa. Snape procuraba que no los vieran; sería sospechoso si es que se enteraran que él se valía de información que Praga Brunette le daba para poder vengarse de Potter y su sarta de amigos.

- Sí, supongo que Drugger te aviso de que necesitaba los resultados – Snape miró a la chica que tenía delante con expresión de superioridad.

- Drugger, Drugger… sí, fue él quien me aviso que querías para hoy los resultados… ¿por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para que te los diera? – Praga cruzó los brazos y frunció un poco el entrecejo.

- Entiende Brunette, te di más tiempo, tal vez así me traías más información útil…

- ¿no será porque tú no conseguiste tu parte? Dime¿qué tienes tú que ofrecerme? – La chica esta vez habló más fuerte y cerca de las mazmorras algunas cabezas voltearon. Snape la calló.

- Baja la voz. Y no diré nada aún. Primero dime tú que conseguiste.

Praga estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero se lo pensó mejor. En realidad, tal vez Snape no estaría satisfecho con lo que ella tenía que ofrecerle; tal vez al final él no iba a querer darle lo que esperaba ella: un poco de información… pero de Evans.

- Esta bien – musitó la chica – esto fue lo que pasó: no sé si conoces a Mina Hollow, de Gryffindor… una chica que lamentablemente le tocó estar en esa casa junto a Evans y su amiga como-se-llame…

- Al grano – dijo Snape, perdiendo ligeramente la paciencia.

- Bueno pues… - Praga se preguntó por centésima vez si realmente necesitaba la ayuda de Snape – pues bien… esta chica me contó que un día, bajando las escaleras que conducen a su sala común, escuchó a Potter, Black y Pettigrew hablando acerca de hacer una poción para animagos: ellos empezaron a leer ingredientes y se los repartieron…

- en listas para recolectarlos más rápido… - susurró Snape, como para sí mismo. Luego, agregó - ¿algo más?

- Sólo que los ingredientes sonaban extraños… complicados…

- Eso es obvio; una poción tan complicada no puede ser hecha de materiales que consigan en la oficina del profesor Hopkins… tu amiga no sabe nada acerca de pociones…

- ¿Mina? Ella solo sabe acerca de pociones para alisar el cabello… - Praga estuvo a punto de soltar una risita, pero no, tenía una cuestión más importante que preguntar - ¿mi parte, Snape?

Snape parpadeó un poco antes de responder.

- Hice que me cambiaran de turno de patrullaje: antes iba con Rachel O'connel, ahora voy con Evans. Lo que te puedo decir es esto: odia a Potter. Lo odia. Lo único que escuchó de ella son insultos hacia él y sus amigos. Nunca estarían juntos. Estoy seguro.

Praga miró a Snape a los ojos, como si quisiese ver si decía la verdad. Parecía que el chico se sentía idiota diciendo eso, así que ella lo tomó como buena señal. Lilian Evans odiaba a Potter en público, pero si también lo hacía cuando nadie la veía pegarle o insultarle, no sería entonces un truco de chicas… simplemente lo odiaba y punto.

Praga Brunette le dirigió una sonrisa a Snape antes de colocarse la capa correctamente y salir de las mazmorras rumbo a los pisos superiores y entrar a la sala común de su casa.

-------------------

A la mañana siguiente, en la torre de Gryffindor, exactamente en el cuarto de chicas, una pelirroja reía en sueños. Una risa un tanto burlesca, a decir verdad, pero una risa graciosa, que llamó la atención de la única chica en el cuarto, su mejor amiga. Isa se acercó y se sonrió al ver a Lily reírse con la almohada. Empezó a zarandearla para que despertase, y lo logró.

- ¿de qué te ríes? – preguntó Isabel, todavía con la pijama puesta y cara somnolienta.

- De un sueño… - dijo Lily, y bostezó un poco, sobándose los ojos - ¡me acorde de cuando Remus se puso la peluca rubia! – una gran sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro de la pelirroja.

- Ay, Lily – Isabel, al escuchar esto último, ya se dirigía al baño. A través de la puerta dijo – todo lo que hace Remus por ti.

- Ah, no. Todo lo que hacemos por ti, querrás decir. Ambos nos arriesgamos… aunque claro que la Profesora McGonagall me vio… ¡pero hasta ahora, Potter no sabe que la rubia era Remus!

- Eso sí fue divertido – tuvo que aceptar Isabel desde el cuarto de baño, para sí misma, pero se negó a volver a reírse: ella y Lily ya se habían pasado muchas noches acordándose de lo acontecido hace varios días, y no quería seguir usando a Remus de burla.

- AU! – se escuchó fuera la voz de Lily. Isabel salió del baño.

- ¿qué pasa? – preguntó, con la toalla de rostro en las manos.

- Es tu rosal – dijo Lily mirando no con tan buenos ojos la maceta que Isabel había subido desde hacia un tiempo, y no se sabía como se mantenía aún brillante y hermoso – me volví a pinchar de casualidad. ¿por qué no lo bajamos? Antes estaba en la Sala Común.

- Perdón Lily, es que lo quiero tener conmigo…

- ¿no prefieres una flor sin espina? Esta rosa va a terminar con mis codos cada vez que la rozo.

- Sus espinas son necesarias – Isabel se acercó a la flor – para protegerse – y añadió, muy inspirada – La naturaleza es sabia de verdad.

- Ya veo porque te encanta herbología, Isa – Lily miraba a su mejor amiga como si nunca antes la hubiese visto bajo esa luz – ahora que lo pienso, jamás te has pinchado con nada de lo que tocas¿no?

Isabel dio un leve respingo.

- Hay que tener cuidado cuando tocas las plantas, Lily… - dijo como quien no quiere la cosa – sólo mira donde pones tus manos; sabes que eres un poco atolondrada – añadió con tono ligero – como dice Potter, un poco torpe también…

- Muy graciosa, de verdad, me salen lágrimas… - Lily le sacó la lengua e Isabel se rió – no me hables de Potter; es suficiente verlo sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Vamos, cámbiate para bajar a desayunar.

- Hecho.

-----------

En el Gran Comedor, los alumnos se encontraban conversando alegremente sobre el partido del fin de semana, el primer partido de la temporada: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Este año estaría muy reñida la competencia: por un lado se encontraba el super equipo de los leones, con Paul Miller de capitán y primer cazador de 7mo. curso, acompañado por las cazadoras de 6to curso Natalie Stuart y Vera Hart. Los bateadores de Gryffindor sí que era unos tipos de temer: Frank Wilson y Francis Dunk, 6to y 4to curso, respectivamente. De guardiana, la chica con más reflejos que ha pisado Hogwarts: Cissy Taylor, de 7mo curso, y por supuesto, la imagen y el buscador del equipo: James Potter, de 5to curso.

Gryffindor se sentía muy tranquilo, es más, confiado, con tremendo grupo, por eso no se sentían tan a gusto al escuchar a los ravenclaws jactarse de que el clima no les convenía, ya que todos los gryffindors usaban la conocida técnica de "Sun- rise": la luz del sol permitía una división de la cancha con la que, al volar alto, se podía apreciar la formación del equipo contrario, y así los gryffindors sacaban ventaja desde el primer segundo. Inmediatamente después comenzaba a marcar, y así era imposible ganar contra los leones: ellos sabían que ibas a hacer.

Ravenclaw estaba empecinado en ganarle a Gryffindor; querían ir a la final de todas formas, y no quedar eliminados a la primera como el año pasado. Estaban ligeramente resentidos, pero este año sería diferente… este año…

- No cuentan con el sol, mis amigos – decía Rachel O'Connel, parada en frente de la mesa de Gryffindor, y con rostro radiante de felicidad. Ella era una cazadora de Ravenclaw – este año les voltearemos la jugada, ya verán – agregó feliz – lo siento Lily, Isabel; este año Gryffindor saldrá de la competencia de todas formas - y dicho esto, se fue campante a su sitio, con sus amigos del equipo.

Isabel se alegraba de ver a Rachel tan contenta pero Lily sí ansiaba que Gryffindor ganara; una cosa era su odio hacia Potter, y otra muy diferente, que no quiera que su equipo perdiera este fin de semana. Aún así no dijo nada. El que hablo fue Paul Miller, con un tono grave que no dejaba esconder su preocupación:

- Lamentablemente, O'connel tiene razón – dijo a los más cercanos a él, es decir, Frank, Cissy, Remus, Isabel y Lily, pero de repente bramó – EQUIPO! – y no solo se acercaron Francis, Natalie, Vera y James, sino que la mitad de Gryffindor se acercó, rodeándolo, como por ejemplo, Sirius y Peter – necesitó el apoyo de todos ustedes: este fin de semana haremos el ridículo si es que el sol no sale a ayudarnos¿entendido? – Muchas cabezas asintieron - ¿alguien tiene una idea? – muchas cabezas negaron. Paul resopló.

- Tranquilízate Paul – dijo Cissy, y todos voltearon a verla, en especial los chicos – si bien no sacamos ventaja estamos en igualdad de condiciones; no tenemos por qué perder ante ellos si no usamos esa técnica.

Se escucharon un par de risas. Cabezas hacia donde provenían las risas.

- Digamos que a ti no te perjudica tanto¿o si, Cissy? – dijo Vera, quien junto a Natalie habían sido las dueñas de las risas. Cissy la miró mal – es decir, tu eres guardiana, no armas el juego, no sobrevuelas buscando algo, solo te quedas ahí, así que en realidad, debemos de buscar una solución cuanto antes, ya que todos los demás necesitamos del "sun-rise" para ganar.

Cissy bajó la mirada un poco. Vera y Natalie se miraron satisfechas. Los chicos de gryffindor miraron a estas últimas con odio.

- Permiso, un momento… permiso - Francis, el más pequeño, el alumno de 4to curso, trataba de hacerse un campo para que le tomen atención. Hasta ese día, todos se preguntaban cómo sacaba fuerza de su pequeño cuerpito para poder golpear con tanto ahínco la bludger y defender la portería. Se aclaró la garganta – no entiendo por qué tanta preocupación si hemos estado entrenando sin el sol todo el año y en los entrenamientos lo hemos hecho muy bien. Sé que no es lo mismo un entrenamiento que un partido, pero quiero que se pregunten esto¿acaso hay algo que puedan hacer para cambiar el clima?

Unos segundos de silencio para la reflexión. Era duro decir que no. Pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

- No – dijo con pocas luces Frank, el otro golpeador. Ya se ha dicho, alguien tenía que hacerlo. Francis se alegró al ver a su compañero apoyarlo, pero dudaba un poco acerca de que si había entendido todo muy bien.

Después de tanto tiempo callado, Paul reaccionó por fin.

- EQUIPO! – volvió a gritar, sobresaltando a la mayoría menos a los integrantes del grupo, que ya estaban acostumbrados – han sido escuchadas sus propuestas, y lo único que nos queda, como bien dijo Francis – Francis se sintió satisfecho – es el entrenamiento común y corriente; nosotros – agregó, pero esta vez hacia toda la mesa de Gryffindor – haremos todo lo posible por traerles la victoria. No prometemos nada, pero les aseguró que lo que queda hasta el partido entrenaremos hasta el cansancio y moriremos en el intento cuando pisemos la cancha.

Ya eran conocidos los discursos moralistas de Paul, pero aún así la mayoría de los gryffindors aplaudió y le sonrió, para darle animos. Desde la mesa de ravenclaw se esucharon uno que otro "¡buh!", pero nada con importancia. Refortalecidos con las palabras de su capitán y el apoyo de su casa, los jugadores fueron dejando la mesa de Gryffindor para dirigirse a sus salones de clase, con cierta preocupación revoloteando en el estómago, pero también con un poco de esperanza.

Sirius observaba a James un poco preocupado. A ciencia cierta, no sabía que le estaba cruzando por la mente, pero verlo tan, pero tan confiado, lo asustaba.

Llegaron al aula de Encantamientos; Flitwick ordenó sacar libros y varitas; los merodeadores se sentaron en una misma carpeta al final del salón, muy lejos de donde se sentaban Isabel y Lily; Flitwick les ordenó a ellos que sacaran los libros y la varita "Pero no a ti exactamente, Remus Lupin" añadió el buen profesor; a Peter se le cayeron los libros dos veces; y por último y a pesar de que Flitwick les daba instrucciones para el encantamiento _"Humus"_, James no hacía absolutamente nada, y cruzado de brazos, mantenía esa expresión de autosuficiencia, con los pensamientos perdidos en el espacio.

- ¿puedes dejar de mirarme, canuto? – Preguntó Potter, sin dejar de mirar hacia la nada - ¿Qué tengo¿monos en la cara?

- Algo peor, mi amigo – dijo Sirius, con tono cansino – estás con una cara de confianza que solo tienes cuando tenemos un plan entre manos. Y ahora yo no tengo nada entre manos, lo cual quiere decir que solo tú planeas algo, y estoy seguro que es sobre el partido del domingo.

A Sirius no le podía engañar, pensó James, pero tampoco le podía decir el plan. Inventar era la solución.

- Escúchame, Sirius – dijo James, mirando a su amigo con serenidad, tratando de sonar convincente – en realidad, Francis tenía razón allá abajo¿no? No existe manera de cambiar el clima, y en realidad, yo con o sin sol encuentro la snitch donde sea que este¿no es así?

Sirius lo miró con las cejas alzadas. Quitando a un lado la parte de arrogancia que James siempre añadía a una conversación, tenía razón¿qué podía tramar él para cambiar que el sol no estuviese el domingo? Pues nada, así de simple. "Nada de nada" pensó Black. "lo que sucede es que esta con su gesto de indiferencia para valer más después del partido; cuando ganen, él dirá que siempre lo supo, y punto". Sirius sonrió.

- Sí, claro, pero ahórrate las ínfulas para las chicas¿quieres?

James le dirigió una última mirada a su amigo, y pensó, con un poco de desazón: "Lo lamento, Sirius. Pero esto será entre Isabel Carter y yo"

----------------

Sábado por la noche. Es suficiente saber que faltaban horas para el partido de los leones contra las águilas para definir el ambiente cargado de tensión y nervios que se cernía, no sólo sobre las casas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, sino sobre todo el colegio. Hablemos de los que van a ser parte de esta competencia, pero del lado de Gryffindor: Paul rezaba¿qué más podía hacer a esas horas?; Cissy practicaba sus reflejos en su cuarto, con ayuda de cojines lanzados por sus amigas; Natalie y Vera se ponían mascarillas para que mañana sus rostros relucieran, todos los muchachos las verían; Francis descansaba, era un chico que sabía que no era su último campeonato, y Frank, bueno él escuchaba absorto cómo practicaba su amigo de cuarto y comentador de quidditch, Dick Morgan, pero sin prestar mucha atención. En realidad, Frank nunca prestaba mucha atención.

Pero quedémonos en un cuarto en especial, en el cuarto de los chicos de 5to curso de Gryffindor: Remus terminaba de leer un libro sobre revueltas de los enanos. Peter dormía, aprovechando que James estaba no habido (y no le podía pegar con las almohadas). Sirius miraba las estrellas a través de la ventana. Le gustaba hacer eso cuando intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos… y sus sentimientos. Todo el cuarto estaba muy callado, y el silencio se extendía a la sala común, donde Isabel terminaba tareas con mucha paciencia y sin inmutarse por estar sola. Lily la había dejado unos minutos atrás, para descansar para gritar mañana por Gryffindor, y además porque el patrullaje la había dejado muy cansada.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba el ingrediente principal de la poción de crece hojas? – se dijo para si misma la chica, jugando con la pluma encima del pergamino – ah! Romero.

- Sí, romero – dijo una voz que salió de la nada, como si se hubiese ocultado invisible todo el tiempo – es romero.

- Me has asustado, Potter – dijo Isabel, recuperándose de la impresión y escribiendo en su pergamino con su letra delagada. Al ver que James se le quedaba mirando, preguntó sin miramientos - ¿Qué quieres?

James repasó en su cabeza como es que sería esta conversación, cómo es que tenía que hacer para que Carter aceptara la propuesta. "aunque digamos que ella no tiene opción" pensó inmediatamente. La miró. "fea" volvió a pensar, al verla "pero que raro que no le puedo ver los ojos… por tremendas gafas, jaja". Se aclaró la garganta para detener la risa. Lo mejor era soltarle de una vez lo que sabía y lo que había planeado. Se volteó para recoger algo del piso y lo puso sobre la mesa.

- ¿Y? – Isabel miró el helecho un poco maltratado que James acababa de poner sobre la mesa.

- Es sencillo… Isabel – a James realmente le costó decir la última palabra, pero con eso logró la atención total de la chica. Potter se sentó a su lado – Sé que no eres humana. Lo sé.

El corazón se le encogió, sin poder detenerlo, como un puño. Parecía como si el alma se le hubiese ido de repente. Y el helecho cayó muerto hacia un lado. Marchito.

- No existe absolutamente nada que puedas hacer para negármelo – prosiguió James, viendo las consecuencias de sus palabras – aquí esta la prueba – señaló el helecho – eres tú la que acaba de matarlo, tú controlas la naturaleza, te vi hacer nacer un rosal hace unas semanas. Yo te vi.

Quién diría que ese día iba a ser el que por fin alguien descubriese que Isabel Carter no era humana. Cinco años en los que ni siquiera Lily Evans, su mejor amiga, había insinuado algo. Cinco años. Y ahora venía James Potter, un desconocido, a tirarle en el rostro su verdad. Y tenía razón. No podía negárselo.

Isabel cerró los ojos. No era hora de lágrimas. Sino de tratos.

- Potter, dime qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio.

James sonrió un poco. El plan salía a la perfección.

- es justo allí donde quería llegar, Isabel. Mira, seré franco contigo – dijo, dándose aires de confianza – yo no te conozco, tu lo sabes. Tú tampoco me conoces. Todo lo que sé de ti es tu nombre y que controlas la naturaleza. Todo lo que sabes de mí es que juego quidditch y odio a tu mejor amiga.

Isabel no era tonta, y comprendió al instante.

- Mañana. ¿No?

- Eso – asintió James, y agregó - Y sin palabras a Evans.

- ¿cómo sabré que tú no dirás nada? – interrogó Isabel, mirando ahora el helecho. "de todas maneras, no se lo podría decir a Lily"

- Si tú logras que el sol favorezca a Gryffindor mañana, yo no diré nada de nada. Lo juro… pero ciertamente necesitaré tu ayuda para otras ocasiones… tú me entiendes.

James se levantó de la silla. Había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. Subió las escaleras, rumbo a su cuarto, donde todos ya dormían, hasta Sirius.

Isabel permaneció un rato admirando el helecho revivido. Y se preocupó. Ella ni siquiera podía saber por el viento, como su abuelo, y mañana se jugaría el todo por el todo, y si Gryffindor ganaba, ella también. Ella también.

* * *


	8. cap 8

Hola! Después de casi medio año… he vuelto ( espero que recuerden un poco como va la trama… ahora se complica más… me divertí mucho escribiendolo! Espero que ustedes también, leyendolo  un beso para todos! ALDA

* * *

Lily se levantó por la mañana con un sentimiento de tristeza, cargado en la habitación. Pero no tuvo tiempo de imaginar porque sentía eso. Una nota pegada en el rosal le llamó la atención.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Fui a escribir a mi madre a la lechucería, y después me quedare en la biblioteca haciendo tareas. No quiero ir al partido. Un beso. Isabel. PD: no me sigas que yo me doy cuenta cuando lo haces"

Lily se quedó mirando la nota. Sabía que Isabel no era muy entusiasta de los partidos, pero siempre la había acompañado. En cambio, Lily sí que lo era. Cogió su bufanda escarlata, el banderín con un león estampado, y una enorme matraca para alentar al equipo. "esta bien, Isa, no te seguiré, pero al final del partido..." La pelirroja movió una vez su matraca. Mina saltó de su cama.

- SACA TU ASQUEROSA MATRACA DE MI VISTA!! – Lily se reía en su cara y aprovecho que estaba medio dormida para echarle la crema antiarrugas en todo el cabello – AAAAAHH!!! LILIAN EVANS TE VOY A MATARR!!

- Te amo, matraca... – y dicho esto, Lily salió del dormitorio, justo antes de que el florero lanzado por Mina le cayera en la cabeza.

* * *

- Oh, podemos controlar la naturaleza pero no podemos subir una colina…

Con ayuda de una rama que hacia las veces de un bastón, Isabel subía la empinada colina de la más alta de las laderas que miraban el campo de quidditch. Pero lo peor era que además de tener que subir jadeante, cargaba en la espalda lo que necesitaría para efectuar todo la táctica que James y ella habían planificado.

- Ya casi llegas, Isabel, vamos... necesito un poco de agua – dijo la chica, y puso su mano sobre un manzano. El manzano abrió una ranura y cayó un chorrito de agua – y seguimos... – Isa cerró la ranura del árbol y continuó subiendo.

* * *

Las tribunas empezaron a llenarse, por debajo de un cielo tupido de nubes grises. Poco a poco, los alumnos de gryffindor y ravenclaw tomaban sus posiciones en el terreno de juego y colgaban carteles alentando a sus jugadores. Slytherin, guardaba sus reservas y no alentaba a ninguno, en cuanto a Hufflepuff, estaba del lado de ravenclaw. Era parte de un pacto entre ambas casas.

Y en los vestidores...

- Paul, Francis y Frank: si no dejan de mirarme así voy a golpearlos con este bate y se cancelará el partido, me oyeron? – Cissy habló claro y fuerte, asegurándose de poner una cara de no estar en broma.

- Epa muchachos, que les pasa? Cómo si no conocieran a una camarada más – Francis le dio una palmadita en... la espalda, y botó a los otros dos. Cissy entornó los ojos, pero rió un poco..."chicos"...

- Aver, Paul, a nosotros nos haces llegar temprano a los vestidores... me sacaste sin siquiera esperar a que me peinara... pero Potter aún no llega y a él si que no le dices nada, no!! – acusó Natalie

Todos le dieron la razón a la cazadora.

- ¡qué¡pense que potter estaba detrás de ustedes! Ahora va a ver... – Paul abrió la puerta del vestidor, y se dio de cara con James.

- Hola equipo!

- Se puede saber donde estabas?

- Desayunando, como es normal a estas horas... qué bien te ves Cissy...

- POTTER! – Paul se puso entre él y la guardiana – te das cuenta que ahora es cuando menos necesito arrogantes, ahora necesito un equipo y tu debes hacer lo que se te indica, si es que quieres que Gryffindor gane.-

- Mira Paul – James se puso su camiseta – haré todo lo que me digas, bien? Pero de algo estoy seguro: hoy ganamos.

- Sí, señor seguro, ganaremos con el cielo más oscuro que el humor de Hopkins – dijo Vera, por atrás.

- Si ustedes siguen con ese ánimo, por suspuesto que no ganaremos... vamos! Gryffindor tiene que ganar!! No, Paul?

James se sentó muy fresco sobre una butaca, con la manos debajo de la cabeza. Todos miraron a Paul con cara de ¡pegale a Potter! Pero el chico reaccionó dándole la razón.

- tengan fe en ustedes, saben que son los mejores... que somos los mejores... A GANAR, GRYFFINDOR!!

* * *

- Bienvenidos!! Bienvenidos, alumnos, profesores y demás criaturas al primer partido de la temporada!! – la profesora McGonagall miró mal a Dick Morgan, pero no dijo nada – ya vemos saliendo al equipo de RAVENCLAW!!! – la tribuna azul se movió en forma de olas y un águila emprendió el vuelo sobre el campo, mientras los jugadores subían al cielo – y aquí salen: los golpeadores mellizos: los Carlino, que más parecen de la familia de capone… uhr, uhr, continúan saliendo los cazadores Harrison, Douglas y O'Connel, el portero Breant, el buscador Van Luc y la capitana Patricia McDowell, que además de jugarse el todo por el todo en este primer partido se enfrentará a su rival de corazones Cissy Taylor, y veremos por quien se decide Paul Miller… AU! – La profesora McGonagall le había propinado un coscorrón a Dick, por andar diciendo mentiras. 

Pero no todas eran mentiras… Patricia estaba muy roja evitando miradas de sus compañeros de Ravenclaw, mientras que dentro del camerino, el equipo de Gryffindor estaba boquiabierto mirando a Cissy y Paul muy avergonzados. Quien lo hubiera dicho.

- Ahora sale el equipo de Gryffindor! Los leones de esta formación titular son (si ya sé profesora, sin comentario amorosos adicionales): Miller y Taylor, saliendo juntos… por la puerta del camerino! Ay profesora es usted una malpensada… AHHRCG!... – de repente ya no se escuchaba la voz de Dick, sino de Minerva McGonagall – salen también los golpeadores Wilson y Dunk, y las cazadoras Stuart y Hart, por último pero no menos importante el buscador James Potter, estrella de la última temporada – la gente se sorprendía de los bien que podía hacerlo la profesora – A GANAR GRYFFINDOR!!!! – se le salió a McGonagall, y ciertamente avergonzada se llevó una mano a la boca y permitió que Dick siguiese relatando el partido – umh si a ganar… - Morgan se recuperaba desde su asiento, y el partido prometía una gran mañana de espectáculo.

Desde las tribunas, y alentando al equipo de los leones, se encontraba Lily y Remus, acompañados por un somnoliento Sirius.

- Si ya sabemos que Gryffindor ganará el partido… - bostezó Black, estirando los brazos.

- De tal amigo, tal astilla – se limitó a sentenciar la pelirroja.

- Pues si estuviera tan ganado el partido, cómo explicas que Ravenclaw nos lleve 30 puntos ahora – dijo Remus, observando el partido a los 20 minutos de empezado.

Sirius se asomó al terreno de juego. Cissy protegía lo más que podía los postes de marcación, pero definitivamente estaba distraída tratando de ayudar al equipo, que con un cielo tupido de nubes grises no lograba armarse en formación. Paul se estaba desesperando.

- Mi madre les agradecerá el esfuerzo, muchachos – gritaba por entre las cabezas de los leones.

- ¿tu madre, Paul? – preguntó Francis, al tiempo que golpeaba una bludger con un bateo impecable.

- Sí… porque si perdemos esta, los descuartizo a todos, y derechito a Azkabán.

- Dios mío, ya no sabe lo que dice – murmuró Natalie, llevandose la mano a la boca.

- ¡POTTER, DONDE CREES QUE ESTAS!

James estaba siendo resondrado por Paul, quien acababa de ver que su archiconocido jugador estrella se encontraba encima de sus cabezas flotando como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras que Van Luc, el alemán de intercambio, luchaba frenéticamente por encontrar la bendita snitch. James le hizo a Paul un gesto de: tengo-todo-bajo-control-paul-y-a-cissy-la-estan-atacando, que el capitán salió volando al lado de la chica.

Potter se encontraba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Vera y Natalie trataban de sacarle provecho a su rapidez con relación a Harrison y Douglas, pero Rachel les daba un dolor de cabeza: la chica era feroz a la hora de sacar quaffles del poder de los leones. Los Carlino se encontraban en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra Francis y Frank, quienes verdaderamente estaban dejando TODO en el campo de batalla.

- Hey, pero ¿qué es eso que cae al terreno de juego? – preguntó Dick al público, mientras señalaba un boxer rojo cayendo hacia la arena del suelo.

- Pobre hombre – dijo Sirius despectivamente, mientras la ropa interior de Frank continuaba cayendo a la vista y paciencia de Hogwarts en pleno.

Frank, quien no tenía muchas luces que digamos, se echó en picada a la arena del terreno de juego, a rescatar una ropa interior que no tenía idea cómo se había salido de su sitio correspondiente.

- FRANK! NO! – Paul no estaba en uno de sus días: perdería a uno de sus golpeadores por la vergüenza pública.

- Déjalo, Paul… - dijo Francis a sus espaldas – ni siquiera recuerda que tocando la arena sale del juego…

- ¿por qué¿POR QUEE?? – Paul no interrogaba al Cielo, sino a su buscador, quien se moría de la risa luego de haber retirado la ropa interior de Frank de su sitio - ¿Qué entiendes por equipo Potter? – dijo el capitán con un hilo de voz.

- Entiendo unión y SACRIFICIO por el bien común – dijo James, quien seguía un plan hecho a la medida… y Frank era demasiado grande como para permitirlo - ¡Cuidado con esa bludger!

Francis golpeó justo a tiempo, pero se ganó un duro golpe en el brazo que lo dejaría sentido durante el resto del partido.

- ¡Vera anota otro tanto para Gryffindor! – la multitud rojo escarlata vibraba con las palabras del comentarista Morgan, pero aún así… - pero aún así sabemos que necesitan 50 puntos más para alcanzar al experimentado Ravenclaw… La lleva McDowell, O'Connel, McDowell de nuevo… Francis lanza una bludger contra Patricia y la tiene el capitán de Gryffindor, pasa a Stuart, Stuart a Hart, Hart a Miller… ¡pero miren un rayo de luz cae sobre las cabezas de estos jugadores!

- ¿COMO? – Paul parecía que despertaba de una pesadilla – ¡TENEMOS UNA OPORTUNIDAD GRYFFINDOR!

- ¡TODOS AL CENTRO!

NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

El equipo de los leones fue llamado hacia el centro del campo de quidditch inmediatamente. Pero tal vez no debieron descuidar sus puestos, ni sus bates. James Potter, le parecía a la multitud, estaba injuriando a su propio equipo: todos los gryffindors veían cómo el equipo iba hacia el centro, y Paul gritaba que hicieran lo contrario. Francis, distraído por atender el llamado de James, intentó responder una bludger con su brazo sentido, y cayó derribado a la arena, mientras que Cissy permitió la entrada de la quaffle unas tres veces más.

- ¡POTTER BASURA, EL JUEGO NO TE FUNKA¡POTTER BASURA… - Lily estaba tan enojada con Potter como el resto de la casa, y hacía sonar su matraca con todas sus fuerzas, pisando el asiento de la tribuna.

- Pero que hace James… - Remus empezaba a sentir vergüenza ajena.

- ¡James, espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo! – gritó Sirius al cielo, pero la bulla de la multitud enojada era mucho más fuerte que la matraca de Lily y el festejo de Ravenclaw.

- Isabel, lo estas haciendo muy bien – dijo James para sí mismo, y escuchando muy lejano la voz de Sirius, de Paul apunto de cometer homicidio, y esquivando la bludger lanzada por un Carlino.

* * *

- Eso es Potter, allí tienes tu primer distractor. 

Isabel recordaba muy bien el plan que tenía con James. Acababa de dar el paso uno: un rayo de sol entre nubes negras para distraer al equipo de Gryffindor y deshacernos del golpeador de espaldas anchas. Ahora bien, Isabel se preguntaba si el plan de James daría resultado… estaba arriesgando demasiado. Ella estaría esperando a la segunda señal; la primera había sido el boxer rojo (pobre chico) que había visto con el telescopio prestado (no robado… prestado!) que James decía había tomado de la torre de Astronomía.

- James Potter hace que vayas contra tus principios, Isabel… si mi abuelo supiera…

Isabel se incorporó del pasto. Había estado echada recuperándose del esfuerzo de separar las nubes grises del tupido cielo que estaba sobre su cabeza. Levantó un rosal con su mano izquierda, y observó con su telescopio cómo iba el marcador.

- Nos están dando con palos... – le conversó a la flor, observando que Ravenclaw iba 90, mientras que Gryffindor tan solo 40 – y Lily y su famosa matraca… jajajaja… uy casi le da a Remus en la cara… y a su lado está…

A su lado y con rostro de preocupación, Sirius Black miraba a su mejor amigo arruinar su carrera como jugador de quidditch. De repente, Isabel vio como Sirius retrocedía y buscaba a alguien con la mirada… se asomaba, se volvía, y nuevamente miraba… ¿A quién estaba buscando?

- Eso no me importa - le aclaró al rosal, tratando de sonar convincente, para sí misma.

Tomó nuevamente el telescopio. Allí estaba, la segunda señal: un beso para Cissy Taylor.

* * *

- ¿Qué DEMONIOS estás haciendo, Potter? – Lily miraba atónita cómo James le estampaba un beso casi en la boca a Cissy Taylor, permitiendo que la quaffle entre por décima vez y que Paul… 

- El capitán Miller debe de hacer algo contra el insurrecto de Potter – dijo Dick Morgan, con una voz pasmada – destrozó el equipo, y ahora se lleva a su… jugadora favorita…

La profesora McGonagall también estaba impresionada. Había creído de Potter todo lo que se había dicho, menos que podría sabotear el juego y a su propia gente de esa forma. Y lo mismo parecía creer el equipo de Ravenclaw: Rachel se encontraba en posesión de la quaffle, pero no avanzó, sino que se quedó observando a Paul acercando su puño derecho al rostro de James.

- Golpe para el buscador de gryffindor – declaraba Dick a viva voz con su tono amplificado, y toda la tribuna contenía la respiración – el arbrito declara penalti a favor de Ravenclaw.

James se llevó una mano a su mandíbula. No había hecho nada para detener el golpe. Pero después ya le darían la razón a tanta…

- Locura. Ya se dieron cuenta de lo loco que está Potter – Lily le hablaba a Remus del extraño comportamiento de James, pero éste no comprendía porque tanta atención para el chico que estaba haciendo el ridículo en el campo de juego.

- James, vamos… la estás embarrando – Sirius ya estaba desesperado. ¿Qué hacer para controlar a su amigo, suelto y haciendo sonsera y media?

Cissy logró tapar la quaffle lanzada por Rachel, y se la tiró por la cabeza a James, utilizando toda su rabia acumulada. Ahora solo quedaban cinco miembros en el equipo de los leones, y con Cissy y Paul sumamente disgustados, James debía de realizar su última parte del plan. Vio a Van Luc: el hombre parecía no tener ni una remota idea de donde se podía encontrar la snitch. Frank y Francis tal vez se preguntaban porque permanecían fuera del juego. En realidad, solo se había necesitado a Frank fuera, ya que podría haber interferido con su enorme espalda, en la proyección de… bueno, de lo que estaban a punto de ver todo ellos.

Ahora de nuevo tú, Isabel.

* * *

10 minutos más tarde de la segunda señal, Isabel debía de acomodar espejos circulares (ya apilados por James en la sala común de Gryffindor) con ayuda de _¡Accio Espejo!_ y bastante precisión. Concentrada hasta nomás, Isabel ponía todo su esfuerzo en lograr que cinco espejos volaran por lo bajo y se posaran sobre la arena del campo de gryffindor muy sutilmente.

- Cinco porque mi querido Francis quedo fuera… - se decía Isabel, entrecerrando los ojos del esfuerzo – y ya entendí lo del beso, Potter… que arte para poner una cortina de humo…

Cuando el último espejo fue colocado, Isabel se recostó en un arbusto cercano a descansar. Se sentía un poco más cansada de lo normal. Se vio el hombro. No tenía ninguna mancha púrpura palpitante. Qué raro. Ella había pensado que estas manchas se le manifestaban cuando hacía esfuerzos enormes, o el clima se encontraba realmente malo y le afectaba el cuerpo. Tal vez era algo más… Isabel elevó una mano, y la punta de un pino a su lado se tornó dorado. Listos los espejos. "Broche de oro, Potter".

* * *

- Paul necesito que todos se coloquen en las posiciones del sun-rise – James voló al lado de su capitán inmediatamente después de ver una punta dorada asomarse por entre un conjunto de pinos. Miller lo miró como si le hubiesen pedido que adoptara a Hopkins. 

- James, debes ver a alguien, amigo – se limitó a decir el buen chico.

- Paul, se que me odias por lo que he hecho en el equipo y a Cissy – Paul miró hacia la arena, algo brilló por allí – pero necesito que confíes en mí una vez más.

- Casi estamos descalificados de la copa¡Ravenclaw va 100! Y a las justas nos estamos manteniendo… no me pidas que sigamos una de tus grandes ideas…

- ¡Por favor! Es solo una vez más… Sólo ahora.

Paul lo miró. James Potter jamás había fallado en atrapar la snitch, y sin embargo ese día parecía que lo habían contratado los de Ravenclaw… James cruzó los dedos debajo de la túnica.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! SUN-RISE AHORA!

James sonrió y, mientras que sus compañeros se acomodaban en lo que ellos conocían como la técnica del Sol, cada uno en una posición específica, él ató un lazo azul a su escoba y empezó a dar vueltas sobre su eje.

- Gryffindor llora la pérdida de la salud mental de su buscador – en realidad Dick era el único que lloraba en ese momento, la gente escarlata no sabía si echarse a reír o tirarse de las tribunas. Potter llevaba un lazo de Ravenclaw en el palo de su escoba, azul como los enemigos del partido.

- LILY¿QUÉ HACES? – Remus salió disparado a detener a Lily, quien había bajado algunas tribunas, y apuntando con su varita a James, estaba dispuesta a tirarlo de la escoba con un certero destello bien centrado.

- ¡Atrás! – Lily apuntó a Remus, y éste retrocedió – tú no tienes que ver en esto, Remus… esto es entre el loco y yo.

- ¡Por favor, Lily! – Remus sólo rogaba porque el partido acabase… Lily tenía mucha fuerza.

Paul se sentía idiota de hacer lo que James le pidió segundos antes, viendo como el chico alentaba al equipo contrario a lanzarse contra él.

- ¡Vamos Ravenclaw! – meneaba James con su escoba y el lacito azul atado a ella - ¿O qué sucede, le temen al mejor buscador que Hogwarts a tenido jamás?

Mientras los jugadores de Ravenclaw contenían sus fuerzas para no reaccionar, James soltó el lazo de su escoba, en son de burla, y miró a sus lados: Rachel O'Connel y sus compañeros ya no iban a esperar más. Sacó un objeto resplandeciente desde su túnica y la colocó debajo de su escoba, mientras que ascendía…

- Isabel, todo depende de ti…

* * *

Isabel Carter jamás había intentado controlar fuerzas superiores a campos verdes o hermosos y altos árboles. Es más… recordaba algo sobre la prohibición de alterar clima de la que alguna vez le habló su abuelo, pero ahora la situación era distinta. Parada, cerró sus ojos y concentró su pensamiento en las nubes grises que copaban aún el cielo sobre su cabeza. Se concentró lo más que pudo, apretando los puños fuertemente, y sintió como un impulso que salía de su pecho la elevaba ligeramente sobre el piso, con la punta de sus pies rozando el campo verde. Gotas de sudor le rodeaban el rostro; estaba haciendo un esfuerzo excesivamente largo y costoso. Y de repente… calló estrepitosamente al pasto.

- No… no puedo… - jadeó, mientras se cogía la cabeza – es demasiado, no podré mover esas nubes un poco más… pero yo… yo tengo que hacerlo.

Se incorporó nuevamente, tambaleándose como un niño que recién aprende a caminar. Miró al cielo.

- Mamá, necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

James se detuvo en seco. Ya no podía subir más con la escoba y el espejo bajo el palo de ésta. Los puntos que se movían a la distancia, y que eran los enfurecidos jugadores de Ravenclaw se hacían cada vez más grandes. Y de repente, el buscador de Grynffindor sintió la lluvia sobre su rostro, y apreció como caía sobre las cabezas de todos. Los Ravenclaws estaban ya a escasos 15 metros y seguían ascendiendo. James tomó el agua de lluvia y espero. Un poco más.

Isabel se elevó con los brazos arriba e impulsada por una fuerza invisible que partía del centro de su pecho hacía el cielo. Sus pies se encontraban a un metro del pasto y con los ojos cerrados, estaba concentrada en separar las nubes húmedas que ahora depositaban su lluvia sobre su rostro, sin gafas. Isabel adoraba la lluvia. Era su madre, quien había decidido quedarse en forma de lluvia hace muchos años atrás. Isabel junto sus manos y, en un movimiento brusco, abrió sus brazos. Un fuerte rayo de luz cayó directamente sobre su cabeza desde el cielo, y avanzó abriéndose camino por entre las nubes, hasta llegar al centro del campo de quidditch, donde un James Potter esperaba cerrando los ojos, hasta observar como el rayo de luz rebotaba en el espejo de su escoba y cegaba a todos aquellos jugadores que habían querido zurrársela por mentiroso y cretino. El rayo de luz solar que provenía del cielo rebotó en los espejos colocados en la arena del campo y Cissy, Paul, Vera y Natalie recibieron la luz indicada para armar en tan solo segundos los movimientos y la táctica precisa, logrando que la quaffle atravesara los aros de la portería de Ravenclaw unas cinco veces, posicionándose en un esperanzador 90 – 100. James permitió esta diferencia e inmediatamente ubicó la dorada snitch en la punta de la barba de Dumbledore. Voló lo más rápido que pudo, y Van Luc lo siguió, aunque no había visto nada. James estiró su mano, y el público pensó que iba a ser testigo de una última locura del Sr. Potter: querer atacar al director de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, Dumbledore ni se inmutó; sonrió mientras que James se hacía con la snitch y declaraba terminado el ya desde ese momento inolvidable primer partido de la temporada.

- ¡Pero que original! – exclamó el director de repente, sobresaltando a los profesores a su alrededor - qué manera de salvar todo a último momento… me encantó este partido, ojala sean así todos los demás…

- P-pero… - la profesora McGonagall no podía ocultar su entusiasmo de haber ganado el partido, pero tenía los nervios de punta – casi se destruye… y los jugadores… necesito un calmante, Sra. Pomfrey.

- Cómo no, Profesora… por aquí…

Mientras que la Sra. Pomfrey suministraba calmantes a algunos profesores, la tribuna de Grynffindor ardía en júbilo. Los escarlata habían bajado de sus lugares demasiado emocionados y aturdidos por la repentina victoria de su equipo. Remus, Sirius y Lily bajaron con el sus compañeros para celebrar al grupo de jugadores, mientras que James era alzado por Paul y Frank.

- Te debo la vida, Potter – decía Paul emocionado hasta decir basta.

- No exageres, Paul – pero James sabía lo mucho que había puesto a Paul al borde de todo, y al final el capitán confío en él; eso sí que significaba mucho.

- Pero jamás vuelvas a besar a Cissy – aclaró el capitán, en un tono más serio, y mirando a James con un gesto gracioso.

James rió. Negó con la cabeza, mientras Cissy miraba a Paul sonrojada. Vera y Natalie besaron al buscador de gryffindor en las mejillas, y los vítores seguían en aumento. Francis corrigió que su baja en el juego fue por no abandonar a Frank en los momentos difíciles, y el grandote lo cargó a él también.

Pero Lily, al llegar a donde todos se encontraban, extendió su brazo y paf! Le plantó una cachetada a James en pleno rostro. ¿Cuántos golpes había recibido ese día? Ya había perdido la cuenta…

- ¿Pero se puede saber que mosca le picó a la peti-roja?

- Está enojada porque la tuviste en vilo todo el partido – dijo Sirius, sonriendo ampliamente, y observando a Lily irse enfurruñada y amenazando a todos con su matraca – bueno, no puedes culparla de querer hacer tiro al blanco contigo – James se llevó las manos al cuello – estuviste… locaso, amigo.

- Sí… - reconoció James, aún recibiendo felicitaciones.

- Sin embargo – dijo Remus, que acababa de aparecerse al lado de los chicos – me pregunto si esto seguía un plan maestro…

- Sí – repitió James, y se bajó de los brazos de Paul y Frank – pero yo no fui el único partícipe de todo esto – Sirius y Remus no entendieron – adelántense a la sala común, yo ahora los alcanzo…

Pero James tendremos una… celebración – Sirius observó como su mejor amigo corría en dirección opuesta a ellos, perdiéndose por unos matorrales al lado del campo de quidditch.

* * *

Isabel se encontraba tendida en el pasto, recobrando fuerzas mirando al cielo nuevamente lleno de nubes grises. Se sentía sumamente cansada, se moría de sueño. Sólo quería alcanzar su cama y echarse a dormir. Le entró el miedo de quedarse dormida en medio del bosque prohibido (que siempre fue un hogar) y que no la encontrarán y que descubrieran todo y… en fin, mejor era levantarse. Al incorporarse, fue ayudada por una liana cercana.

- ¡Y ni siquiera lo pedí! – exclamó, bastante alegre, la chica y levantando la mirada, gritó – ¡GRAAAAAACIIIIAAAAAAAAAASS!

- Pensé encontrarte más tranquila – James había llegado e Isabel dio un respingo al escucharlo.

- Pensé que estaba sola – dijo la chica, como disculpándose por haber gritado así.

- Acabo de llegar en realidad… - comenzó James, y se fijo en lo cansada que lucía Isabel. Pero había algo extraño en su expresión: era de cansacio pero también de satisfacción. Se le cerraban los ojos a la chica, pero llevaba una sonrisa estampada en la cara – vine para darte esto – James le extendió la mano para entregarle un pequeño pomito de cristal.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Isabel, al tiempo que leía la etiqueta - ¿Pociooooonn – bostezó – energizante?

- Sólo para que puedas llegar hasta el castillo… supuse que estarías muy cansada.

Isabel miró a James Potter como si estuviera hablando con otra persona que no fuese el famoso jugador de quidditch, la basura de Hogwarts en boca de su mejor amiga. James estaba allí parado, medio golpeado al parecer, y ofreciendo lo que parecían ser las gracias a una chica que le había permitido ganar en su materia favorita. James le ayudó a recoger sus cosas y ponerlas nuevamente en la mochila. Le alcanzó el telescopio a Isabel con ímpetu.

- ¿Quieres que yo lo devuelva a la torre de Astronomía?

- Quisiera que te lo quedarás… en realidad, es mío, no de la torre, y… - James trató de sonar lo más normal posible, como si se conociera con Isabel hace mucho tiempo – agradezco tu esfuerzo, Isabel. Hicimos un gran equipo… a la distancia.

Luego de tomarse la poción energizante, Isabel se había puesto un poco hiperactiva, y se rió fuertemente. Tomó el telescopio entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué es eso en tu muñeca? – preguntó James, al ver que en la muñeca izquierda de Isabel había aparecido una marca de un púrpura muy fuerte, y que formaba una estrella de cinco puntas.

- Es algo nuevo, definitivamente… - musitó Isabel al tocar con sus dedos esa zona de su muñeca – pero, creo que tendrías que estar en la sala común ahora mismo, y yo en mi cama, así que…

James llevó las cosas de Isabel durante todo el trayecto. Conversaron de cómo habían salido las tres pistas más que bien diseñadas, y James, cerca ya del castillo, le preguntó si es que podían hacerlo de nuevo.

- Es un trato¿no? – dijo Isabel, como quien no quiere la cosa, pero en verdad alegre de utilizar su especialidad por primera vez en una empresa triunfadora – Sube tú primero, que no nos pueden ver llegando juntos.

James subió las escalinatas del Castillo, e Isabel, caminando más lento, lo siguió por detrás: ninguno sabía que habían ganado un amigo tan diferente a sí mismo, y sorprendentemente, tan valioso.

* * *

Sirius dejó de mirar la escena cuando James desapareció de ella.

Se apartó de la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor, para unirse a la celebración. Sentía algo raro en el pecho, que no sabía identificar… un sentimiento nuevo que nunca había sentido hacia su mejor amigo, y que en ese momento lo ponían a él junto a Isabel, a sus espaldas.

Durmió con sinsabor aquella noche que se suponía de algarabía para toda la casa de los leones; para todos aquellos que no creían que su mejor amigo le ocultaba algo realmente grave.

* * *

REVIEWS! kisiera saber como les esta cayendo la historia! y si debo continuarla... muchas gracias por leerla! cuidense ALDA


End file.
